Hypnotic Incantations
by aria009hera
Summary: AU. Set in a place where dreams as well as nightmares come alive. What happens when an out of place, yet freshly returned home Rey, hears something so soul-piercing, that he doesn't stop until he lands on the mystical creature that possesses that voice. But then, is that really Rey's to keep? Find out how KR fit into a Fantasy world. Rated M for the upcoming lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**[A/N: Something new. Something never attempted. Please be patient regarding the updates. And this is a drabble series, so don't crib on the length of the updates please.] **

* * *

"I'm going out for a while... for a walk." He said, unsure of this uneasy feeling spreading inside his chest.

"Baba.. Itni raat ko? Aapko nahi jaana chaahiye..." the elderly servant tries to interject the orders of his little master, knowing very well that the lord of the house will rain havoc when he comes to know that his son is missing.. _again. _

"Oh Please, Karamji. Mai 24 saal ka hu.. 4 saal ka nahi. Ab toh apne dialogues badaliye.." He interjected the interjection, pulling his muffler a little tighter around his neck, and then slipped into the dark grey coat. Something just didn't feel right tonight, and now he regretted his decision of coming back home even more.

He ignored the distinct frazzled eyes of the servant, whom he had known all his life. What was the problem with the people of this area? Why did they refuse to grow with time? They still believed in all the stupid nonsensical superstitions possible, and that made all his internal organs groan out loud.

What was it? It felt as if something was gnawing at his heart. If only he could place it properly. Where was this strange voice coming from? And why wouldn't anybody else hear it?


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N: Hey guys. Okay, as many of you are new to , let me explain some of the stuff. AU= Alternate Universe. OOC=Out of character. Lemon = Sexual Intercourse Scenes. Lime = Not proper sex, but yeah, almost around it. Some of these words, you'll definitely find in the descriptions of the stories, so I was just helping out. Now, Drabble is an update which consists of 100-300 words only. And as I have mentioned, this is a drabble series. So, every update will be THIS SHORT only. Don't question that. Now, I have scheduled updates for my stories. This one will be updated daily. And TATM will be updated every Saturday. Hope you enjoy this.]**

Chapter 2

He ignored the chills that ran up and down his spine. Right now, the weather, the time, the place, none of it mattered. It didn't matter that he had come home after 7 years. It didn't matter that his home was in some secluded village, 50 kilometers away from Dehradun. It didn't matter that the voice that seemed to be coming from the dense fir forests west of his haveli. Nothing else mattered. All that mattered was that he had to know who was singing. Who, at this time of the night, would venture out in those dark almost black vegetation covers, just to sing. The voice, ohh the voice. It almost made him mad. He had been listening to this voice for the past three nights, and this was the only thing that had left his sanity intact in this creep of a place his parents lived. And what amazed him was, that nobody else seemed to pay attention to that beautiful, soulful, amusing voice.

It took him a minute, to stop himself in his tracks, when he reached the garage. What was he doing? How dumb of him!

Right... Who takes a car into the forest? He'd reach earlier by foot!


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N: Please be patient with this story and stop calling it confusing. It's not fair on the writer. So, Those who are finding it confusing, I request you to come back after 10 days, when almost 10 chapters are done. Then, maybe you'll get a better idea.]**

Chapter 3

He roamed more and more into the wilderness, letting his feet drag his body on their own, following the voice. His hands, were going cold, and he was constantly rubbing his half gloved digits together. He still couldn't believe the fact that the servants in that mansion of a house had stared at him as if he had gone crazy. The voice was so crystal clear, it was insanity on their side that they couldn't hear it. His darkened hazel eyes, searched, frantically in the dark green, almost black covers, looking for some clue as to who was the owner of that voice. He couldn't care less that the path he was treading upon was one that nobody took. He couldn't care less that the distinct footpath beneath his feet was turning more and more green, indicating how no civilization could lurk around here. All he wanted was her. Just her.

He felt a weird constriction around his heart suddenly. Something was telling him that it was wrong of him to be here. It almost felt like he was intruding something. The restlessness was gnawing at him, and he heard water splashing nearby. The next instant, he saw, almost watery form of insane mystic.

All he could do was _gape_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**[A/N: Yogi – nahi.. they can't hear anything. You'll find out later why.. Akanksha – Arre baba, tujhe toh PM karne ki zarurat hi nahi hai mujhe.. Kyunki you already have an account here.. So u automatically get a mail when I update.. You are amongst the few who make my job easier. Rest of you- Enjoy guys, it gets saucy from next one. And yeah, the D3 forum for KriYaansh is open here now. You guys are free to discuss anything here! Dee, make sure everyone comes now. And I am still waiting on you and Snigs to come here! Accha joh bhi ho, jisko bhi yahaan ke forum ka link chaahiye, please mention that in your comments.. Okiee? And yeah, to those who are going insane with anticipation that what'll happen next, I love you guys the most! Hehehehe.. You make my life worthwhile. And yeah, I tease you to my heart's fullest content!]**

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Yes, he had imagined the owner of this beautiful voice to be beautiful... But this? No mortal words could describe the creature that was sitting there, on the lake shore, glowing in an unearthly manner.

For an instant, he felt his heart stop. Did she really belong here?

Well, if only her vicinity was taken into consideration, she did belong _there. _The woods, the lake, the green, the black, the brown, the blue... Everything just was made to compliment her. Everything just seemed to fit her.

She had her beautiful eyes closed, and he could make out that thick mahogany like eyelashes even from the distance he was standing from her. Her skin was as glassy as the shiniest of porcelain. The moonlight seemed to strike that skin of hers on dangerous angles, as she moved her face, to sing. Her hair, flowing wildly, as if having a life of their own, were intermingled with the water of the lake some few feet back. God! Was it possible to have hair _that _long?

What held him in his place, unable to breathe, was what she was wearing. How could he describe it? It wasn't as if it was cloth in the first place? Or was it?

Did _that _kind of cloth really did exist?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He tried so hard. So damn hard. He tried to think of something else. Anything else. Cucumbers. Yeah Rey, go think of cucumbers. Think of how cool and calm they are. Bas, think of only and only cucumbers.

Cool, Calm, Green, Hard... Hard? Fuck. Yup, _Hard. _And his eyes travelled down to the bulge in his pants. Ohh God No. Was he really getting an erection, watching a stranger, in an extremely strange place?

Well, Curse her clothes! He sniggered inwardly.

Who in the freaking hell wears things like those?

She had the most translucent piece of blue, wrapped around her, so amazingly, that he was sure she didn't belong to earth. Her body was completely visible in the vibrant moonlight, and the glossy skin underneath that blue, made the parts of his body harden with anticipation and need, something he didn't at all.

He thanked those stray ebony locks, which were falling at the most strategic places, so that her nipples were covered. He gulped, loudly than was allowed, to stop his imagination from running wild. Was she wet? Otherwise, how would that fabric turn this translucent? But then, how can a wet fabric be so lustrous?

He gulped again, moving his eyes downwards, dreading the pain of arousal that would come.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**[A/N: Typing this with wet nailpaint in my fingers, so please excuse the typos. I was gonna take Sunday offs, but then I thought, Meh! It's only 200 words. So, I am here typing in midst of my personal stuff. Now, I thought people would understand what translucent means... But umm, it would be nice of me to give and example, have u ever had fabrics like chiffon or something, which are used in duppattas? They are translucent as they allow light to pass thru partially and you can see what is underneath them. I hope I explained dhang se. Uggh, I am lately thinking this one is not working for you guys. Please reassure me in the comments, Will you? And Ohh, A special thanks to SweetTannu! She has amazing reviewing capabilities and I just found that out! Please go google medieval girdles. For better clarity about this update.]**

* * *

He thanked all his lucky stars, or maybe the gods that were doing such sorcery on him, for the girdle that was resting beautifully on her waist. Wait! Which era did she belong to, to be sporting a medieval girdle like that? Well, at least the shiny metal thingie covered her up pretty well. Her dress was flowing heavily around her, but Rey somehow couldn't see any wind blowing. And the girdle seemed to be made of some sort of lustrous silver, encircling her waist so beautifully, it made the inner artist in him wriggle around. The thin strands of metal, intertwined into each other, making a pure solid chain, and then, curving around her waist.

The core of hers, which was causing the distress in his pants, was shielded into silver chains and a oval jewel, which seemed to be the strangest mix of blue, green and ivory. It seemed as if the jewel resembled the night starry sky in all its awe. Rey could just watch her slack-jawed, singing and moving about the lake in all her glory. The flowy gown of hers seemed to be held together in place just by that girdle.

And just when Rey thought that the torture couldn't increase... She started undressing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**[A/N: Sooooo Sorryyy! I know I am super late tonight, but I have just started gymming in the evenings and right now, all my bones are killing me. Saare ideas dimaag ke bahar chale gaye hai, as my whole body is in pain. But hey, I am writing nonetheless, I apologize if this one is subpar. Please bear with me and keep the reviews coming. Be it good or bad ones! A special shout out to AnuKriYaansh... I just read your review and it made me smile! ]**

He was pretty sure his drool was pooling the ground. Yup, 100 percent sure of it.

But there was no way he would blink and miss even a micro-second of this all. She had just removed the earrings she was wearing, and the jewels in them seemed to match with her girdle jewel. Next, off came her girdle. She seemed to unlatch her girdles chain from some unknown place and off it fell. Her translucent dress now flew freely, and as she was not facing him, he could gawk amply at her behind, thanks to her hair being at the front of her body. She was a divine creation for sure, because here, while Rey was freezing to death in the cold night of November, she was completely unaffected by it.

He watched, with amazement, anticipating what would come next. He was sure now that she would occupy the dirtiest of his dreams for a very long time to come. And not for a minute, did he regret that fact.

Her hand slid down the unearthly fabric off of her shoulder, and she repeated the action with her other shoulder too. Now, slowly, the dress fell on the green mossy ground, and she stood, with her mane now falling on her back, covering all of her back frame.

That made Rey move automatically from his place, towards her, to see how enchanting she would look nude... from the front...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**[A/N: A dead person writing this update here. I CANNOT feel any limb. Uggh. I hate the fact that gym leaves me dead. Alright, I have no idea what I am writing. I just wanna die.. Aaahh.. Pain. Accha since I am using words like udaanjhalla etc etc.. I actually do not know what is in this update. Thank you for reading. And yup, the reviews are decreasing. Make me smile, will you?]**

He took unsure steps forward, while watching her form now plunge into the lake. He just HAD to see her, or else, he knew it would be the biggest regret of his life.

He tried to increase his speed, but then, his legs disobeyed. They seemed to be at stand still with the song she was singing, and for a second, he tried to pay heed to the words that were coming out of her sweet mouth.

"Skin, pale as the light of the moon... Red the Rose. "she beautifully sang. Uptil now, she was just humming, wordlessly, and Rey could keep his heartbeat under control, but now... Now she had found words.

"Red the rose..." she repeated, in her silk laden voice, and Rey took a really heavy step forward.

His heartbeat now fluttered at the rate a humming bird flaps its wings, and he was afraid he would hyperventilate.

"Lips, ripe as the berries in June... Gently as she goes." She continued her chime like voice, and Rey heaved a heavy sigh.

How indulgent. She was singing about herself.

He realized he was almost at the shore of the lake, and she had her back to him. She was underwater till her flush chest, and Rey shivered a little at the expanse of the black mane that was floating freely.

He bent down, not knowing was he was trying to do.

And in a shock, his breath caught in itself, as she turned around with a jolt, a smirk on her lips.

"About time, My Precious... I was getting tired of waiting." She smiled at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**[A/N: 200 reviews for 8 chapters! I louv you guys.. Accha I am sorry I am late today.. I met a few friends on my way back from the gym, and didn't realize it got this late. So I apologize for this late update. A tight HUG to Nivi, Hinal and Prenu! I louuuuv you people! Oooohh Ooohhh.. Before I forget, this is actually a real song, which sets hauntingly perfectly against this story's backdrop. It's called Gently as she goes from the movie Beowulf. The youtube link: watch?v=PnylZ3zPP80&noredirect=1 ]**

He wanted to gulp, but his throat, his mouth, his tongue, everything had just gone dry. She was merely a breath away from him, and all his senses were... bedazzled.

What did she just call him? Did anybody ever address him like that? And why was she smiling as if she knew he would come. He struggled to keep his eyes away from her chest, which was glistening under the clear water of the lake, when suddenly he heard a splash, which most probably, she would have made.

She moved a bit back, almost floating effortlessly in water. She was still smiling at him, as if him not responding was something she expected too.

He tried to gain some of his senses back, and concentrated a bit on the face of this beauty. And then, as if to tell him he wasn't going to have any control, she started singing again, this time looking at him knowingly.

"Eyes... Blue as the sea and the sky... Water flows.. Water flows.." She continued in that hypnotizing voice of hers, while twirling a bit in the lake.

And now, he felt pain in his ears, at the sound of how loud his heart was beating.

"Heart.. Burning like fire in the night... Gently as she goes." She completed her song, and regained her posture near his face.

But this time, she didn't stop, and beaming into his eyes, she leaned in and captured his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**[A/N: Well, there is not much that I want to say today, just that don't get your hopes up. We are still nowhere close to the start of the story. I love the freakishly slow pace this one has.. After even 10 Chapters, even a night hasn't passed. :P Enjoy!]**

* * *

He felt the insanely soft skin of hers rub on his lips, and in an instant, she had pulled herself back. He was still crouched on the shore ground of the lake, and unbelievably, his pants had tightened more at her action. Was she testing the waters? Why was she teasing him so...?

He couldn't take it anymore, and without any rhyme or reason, leaned in, to capture her lips in a mere micro second. He felt her smile beneath his lips, and he didn't know the cause of her such happiness. All he knew was that he needed, almost desperately, to feel her lips under his. He folded his knees, bringing them to the ground, leaning in more to deepen the kiss.

He felt himself tremble with pleasure, and surprisingly, she didn't even tremble a bit. He felt his tongue urging her lips to part ways, so that he could taste her, and she gladly obeyed it seemed. As soon as his tongue felt the crevices of her mouth, he moaned, involuntarily. Ohh Sweet Lord, this was what bliss felt like.

He opened his eyes for a moment, and tried to pull back, as his breathing was labored. He stared into those eyes for a moment, a smile turning up on her face.

Wait, something was really off about her eyes. He couldn't place it. But yeah, it definitely did feel weird staring into her eyes like that.

Her eyes... they were... they were...

*Thud*

He fell to the ground, fainting instantly, while the beautiful creature still smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**[A/N: Hello my lovelies! It's going to be pretty normal for the next 10 or so chapters, so I do hope you stick around. I need to establish background for everything; so again, I'll have to ask you to be patient. Please bear with me. Okay? And it's TGIF! Eeeepppsss! I am so happy its TGIF! You have no idea how much a working person loves TGIF! I get to sleep late! Yaaaayyyy! Alright, He did NOT faint due to the slap.. He woke up because of the slap. Was I that unclear? ]**

* * *

*Slap*

He woke suddenly, with a stinging pain in his left cheek. His hand involuntarily moved there, and started rubbing at the area that was paining so much.

What?

"Ab uth Reyaansh. Yaa fir ek aur lagaana padega?" A thunderous voice assaulted his ears, and with a jolt, he rose to his feet.

Dad.

He saw his dad, raging in full fury, seething and staring at him. Was he expecting something? Where the hell was he?

He turned to his left and right, trying to seep in the fact that he was in his haveli, his home again. How did he get back?

Or did he even leave in the first place?

He tried to shy his eyes away from his father, and looked elsewhere. A few foot behind, Karamji was shivering, his face pale with worry.

What was Karamji so worried for?

"Reyaansh! Yahaan dekh!" He stood automatically in a frigid pose now, looking right into his father's fiery eyes.

"Haan papa." He managed to get out of his mouth.

"Is this how you are supposed to behave? Yeh sikhaaya gaya hai tumhe?" His father questioned, rhetorically.

He couldn't quite comprehend what Father meant just now. He was still hazy, he guessed.

"Ghoor kya rahe ho? Karamji ko tum jungle mei behosh mile... Subah ke 7 baje! Yeh ghatiya harkatein Singhania haveli mei karna band kar do! Yahaan already ek tension kaafi hai mujhe.. Atleast, YOU behave like you are supposed to." Ranvijay mouthed the last lines, defeated, sadness already clouding his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**[A/N: Okay, Aisa kyun hota hai ki jaise hi I put a note saying be patient, every comment of u guys includes the word confusing? :P ]**

* * *

He stood there as he watched his father retreat. He knew for sure, that he was going out of station again to meet with some new doctor this time.

He sighed. His heart felt constricted again, and it felt as if everything around him had already gone a hue darker in color. He hated this place. He hated what was happening. And he hated the fact the most that he was helpless in this all.

Why wouldn't his father give up already? Didn't he know there was nothing that could be done? Still, like a stupid, novice teen in love, his father had been trying to unite heaven and earth for this lost cause. He sighed again, this time shivering a little as cold air came out of him.

He watched how Karamji eyes were steely, cloudy grey now. Hardening up, as to face the condition that was mocking them all ruthlessly.

He sometimes wondered why his house help was so loyal. It was unseen of from the world that he had returned from. People here really didn't have any connections with time.

"Woh uthi?" He asked Karamji, hoping for a positive answer.

In response, the old man's wrinkles suddenly became more prominent, as if aging years instantly.

And Rey knew.

"Nahi... Aaj nahi uthi." Karamji replied, "Agar uthengi toh mai aapko bulaa dunga, baba.. Aap ne kabse baat nahi ki hai.."

The servant hoped his young master wouldn't decline.

"Nahi. Koi zarurat nahi hai. Nahi milunga." Rey replied, amazed at his own tone. And left the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**[A/N: Happy Sunday! Anyone up for a chocolate cake? Ohh.. And I just thought I would share my twitter handle with you guys! its ankitamanchanda.. You guys are free to follow me.. Though, I am pretty boring, but maybe you can know me better! Ciao! ]**

* * *

"Baba.. Aap khaana nahi khaaenge?" The old servant asked his young master, fearing his reaction after the cold shoulder he gave this morning.

"Nahi, Mai sona chaahta hu Karamji." Rey told him, and went to his room.

Once he had pulled all the curtains and lay down on his bed, he tried to escape this reality he was in, and think whether he was lucid enough last night.

She was a reality, _right? _

He remembered how spellbound he had been by her, and how amazing she had looked. Even her eyes...

He could recognize those eyes among millions.. no trillions now. They were just so unique. Never in his weirdest thoughts, would he think that could a woman possess jewel like eyes. Yet, she negated it all so brilliantly.

Here, he had thought that those earrings, that girdle jewel, they matched the starry night. But no!

How wrong was he? They didn't match the sky... They matched her eyes. Her eyes were the perfect example, of how an endless galaxy would look.

He didn't realize when he fell asleep, dreaming about that beauty.

And was brought back to life again, by that voice. That voice, that created that unknown singe in his heart, and he knew, he would follow her tonight too.

He hurried to the place he had gone last night, forgetting everything else.

But this time, he was in far more shock than last night.

She wasn't there? Why?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**[A/N: I am terribly sick guys. So thats why this late update.]**

* * *

Why wasn't she here? Goddammit, Did he just make up the last night in his mind? Was he really going mad? Was his mind playing that voice on its own?

He felt like shit. Nothing else described it.

He cursed nothing in particular. And made his way back to the haveli, praying that Dad wouldn't be home.

Not that he didn't understand his anger. They were supposed to be this rich, almost royal family, with nothing less than perfect behavior being expected.

He knocked the main door of Haveli, and couldn't hide his sullen expression from Karamji. But to his surprise, the servant seemed to be off in some other world, extremely elated.

"Kya hua, Karamji?"he asked, puzzled.

"Unhe hosh aa gaya hai, Baba.. Chaliye please jaldi. Woh aapko dekh kar bahot khush hongi.", The servant clung on to his hand, and pulled him to the room.

At the entrance of her room, Rey stopped, his feet going cold.

_Isse bhej do, mai nahi reh sakti iske saath._

_Maine kahaa na, iski jagah yahaan nahi hai._

_Jab yeh mujhse door hoga, tabhi mujhe saans aaegi. _

He stood there shivering, sweating cold bullets, recalling that horror of a childhood he had.

Without a single second passing by, he turned around, and fled, as fast as he could.

He returned to his room, panting, huffing, with unknown tears in his eyes.. "_Maa..._" he breathed, taking that name like a curse.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**[A/N: I am still sick. That's why I cannot PM. I'll ask if somebody is free enough to PM from my side. Sorry]**

* * *

"Kab tak apne andar gussa rakhenge aap?" the servant asked his disturbed little master.

Whatever his young master was, Karam knew, he was not this cold. This was just a child hurting inside, and sadly, he couldn't do anything to help.

Rey retired to bed, knowing it was too late now, and tried to sleep. The voice wasn't soothing him tonight, and right now, the voice was what he needed the most.

It was just easy to not answer Karamji. How would anybody understand what he was going through?

To hate someone, yet not be able to hate them.

To love someone, yet not be able to love them.

He was angry at her, for having him detached from her so young.

But he was dying inside, watching her die.

He couldn't just let her die, for god's sake. He loved her too much.

Yes, she had been cold to him. Yes, she hadn't loved her like a son for long. But hadn't Rey had the best time of his life getting away from this place? For that, he would be forever grateful to her that she sent him away. He was gonna die here anyway.

But then, she hadn't loved him.

And somewhere, Rey bet she didn't love him now either.

_Maa... _He cried this time, taking the name like an unanswered prayer.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**[A/N: alright, I have had enough of Non-Kria chapters.. I thought I would stop teasing you now. I have two more things to write today, So please just keep an eye out on my FB page.. In case, I still can't PM you guys.. ]**

* * *

He continued shivering, even under two layers of thick blankets. He was having that dream again, the one where he was 17, broken, and still pretty much a kid at heart.

He remembered the distinctly cold atmosphere this place had that night, as if everything had changed in a matter of minutes.

He had been keeping sick, his adolescent life felt constricted in this Haveli, where there were zero friends, yet 50 servants. Where there were rules, regulations, manners, etiquettes... yet zero life whatsoever.

But yet, even despite of this, he never wanted to leave. He had loved Maa, why would he leave her?

Maa had always been fragile, and it wasn't as if she could help it. And Maa used to love him, or so he had thought.

Cause all doubt of the flimsy feeling called love had vanished from his mind, wiped clean from what she had said that night.

She had screamed... Shouted... For hours that Reyaansh was the reason she was unwell. That he sucked the life force out of her. That she couldn't breathe with him in her vicinity.

How he had cried... And how he had left wordlessly.

What option did he have back then? He shivered more, tossed and turned more in his bed. Just when he thought he was losing air, he heard _her. _

_Ohhh the voice. _His sleep laden form recognized the voice effortlessly, and he fell into a deep slumber just like that.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**[A/N: Ummm.. Nai pata kya kahu.. Chalo Happy Belated Holi hi keh deti hu..]**

* * *

He decided that enough was enough. He wasn't going to stay at this crazy-ass place for one more day. No matter what, he just had to get out of here to the place where sane people existed.

He didn't pack anything, and just with keys to his car, made his way down to the hall.

It was just another day here at his Haveli, where people were again absent cause either they were in sleep-induced coma or they were searching for doctors to get rid of sleep-induced coma.

"Kahin jaa rahe hai baba?" He heard the elderly voice ask him.

"Haan, Dehradun tak jaa raha hu, Karamji. Ghar ka khyal rakhiyega." He reassured him, smiling a little.

"Jee, thik hai. Kab tak wapis aayenge?" He was asked again.

"Kal tak shayad. Aap chinta mat kijiye." He said his goodbye, and left.

It took him hardly an hour, to reach the city of Dehradun. And once he had reached, he just roamed around; one alley to other, lord knows trying to find what.

He settled on a bar, which looked more like the inns he used to frequent on his days abroad, and went in to get a drink.

After an hour and just a scotch later, he found the loneliness soothing. People around him were chatting, politics, games, etc, some of the topics. And he didn't bother to make even small talk with the bartender. He was just so happy to be away from that place. _That suffocating hell of a place.. _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**[A/N: Can you believe that I forgot to write this? Uggh.. Sorry. I had been busy watching Skip Beat! I have finally started watching the anime after reading the manga for almost 10th time. And I seem to have drowned in it. I cannot wait for 5th April anymore! That's when the new chapter of Skip Beat! Comes out! Accha enough of my blabbering... Go read your 200 words. ]**

* * *

He was finished with the scotch, and finally thought about leaving the place. When he was out and had walked some place for almost fifteen minutes, he found his eyes gorging out at the scene in front of him.

What the fuck was she doing?

He saw a man, dressed in a pale blue shirt, and dark green pants. The man must be in his early 40s or so, because he had some grey ends growing out on his hair. The man was smiling beautifully, serenely as he was holding that creature's arm in his arm.

What the hell!

She was not smiling. Even though the man looked elated to be holding her, she didn't. She...

She looked... professional?

Yeah, he thought, unable to decipher the emotion on her face. She was leading the man somewhere, and had no more than a pleasant professional smile on her face. Much like an air-hostess uses for the passengers. Or much like a restaurant hostess uses for drunk customers.

He couldn't help but follow her. He didn't even bother to hide himself; he just sped up and followed them.

She was clad in black. From up to down, it was as if all of her was in mourning, and so she was dressed in black.

And how the fuck did one change their eye color?

Lenses... He thought. She must be using lenses, as that dark deep black didn't really exist.

Even her nails, those jewels, everything.. everything of hers was just _black... _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**[A/N: I am so extremely sorry. The thing is, I had office+gym last night. And then even after I was back, I had to write TATM too. So, I was completely drained and dead by the time I updated TATM, that's why I couldn't give this update last night. I'll compensate by putting up two chapters tonight. Hope some confusion and doubts start getting cleared with these two updates. Accha, and one more thing. I PM to a lot of 140+people altogether. But the reviews are only of around 30 everytime. Even 30 is exaggerating it. So then, tell me guys. Give me options or suggestions as to what I can do to stop spending unnecessary time on PMing those who never read it. PMing is no easy task, and when you PM, you expect comments. So please tell me... Should I empty out my PM list? Or what? What should I do?]**

* * *

Not for once, did his mind question the fact, that how come a girl he had found in a lake deep down in forests, would get hold of something so modern as contact lenses. Maybe it was his defense mechanism. He just did not want to register the fact that she was something really warped, and so extremely abnormal.

He now hid himself, suddenly ashamed for some reason, as he saw the two go into a dark alley. But he couldn't hide for long, as curiosity got the better of him, and he stood just at the entrance of the alley.

Her face, it was suddenly so cold and cautious, as if prepared for something to happen. She was still holding on to that man's hand. Rey saw that the man continued to smile, enchanted by the girl that was in his hand. And suddenly, Rey felt something go off.

With a thud, the man's body collapsed, flailing at the ground, and instantly paled.

Devoid of any color, and shocked to hell, Rey froze there, only to watch helplessly.

What the fuck had just happened?

Rey could still see that man standing, smiling with his hand in that creature's... But right now, there were two forms of that man. It seemed as if the body had fallen down, limp, lifeless, and the semi-translucent soul of his was still clutching her hand, unaware that it had left the body.

Rey couldn't find blood in his own body at the sight he was witnessing.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**[A/N: So, ummm.. still looking for solutions for the PM problem. Please do suggest.**

**Vaish: As I have said earlier, I don't write the story... The story writes itself.]**

* * *

He found himself shivering now, and unable to stand, he fell on his knees. Did a man just die right now? Right in front of him?

Why couldn't he move then? He should be rushing to give the guy a CPR or something. Then just why was he so scared as shit?

It almost felt like it wasn't his place to intrude, and nor was anything in his control here.

He tried to move his eyes away, run off, do _something _for that matter, but he couldn't.

He just saw, like a lifeless doll himself, the scene that played out in front of him.

He knew his defense mechanism was not shattered to bits, and this all was not his to see.

The translucent form of that man clung on to the girl's hand for a few seconds more, before it realized what had happened. And as soon as it did, he saw the soul shrieking, in shock. It was evident that the spirit never saw it coming, and somehow, Rey felt that the creature's steely look just got more professional.

Her hand grasped the soul more tightly, as it struggled to get back into the body. She next wound her hands around him, tugging tightly, as to not let it escape and absorb the shrieks and attempts at the man trying to regain life.

In a few minutes, the spirit gave up, and started weeping.

Rey saw a tattered boat appear, and a warphole open up, exuding immense light. She gathered the golden tears of sorrow from the spirits eyes, and smiled apologetically to him. She tugged on to him, and made the spirit sit into the boat with her, disappearing into the light.

_With that, Rey finally thought he had lost sanity. _


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**[A/N: How are you my lovelies. No, Kria is not some daayan okay? As I said earlier, she had professional look on her face. And no, she didn't kill the guy. That is all I can give away right now. Hang around.. It'll still take some chapters to actually get the gist of what Kria is.**

**About PMs and comments, people, you don't even need to have an account to comment, and still hardly 10% comment. So, I have decided, that after this update, I'll flush out my friend list from the PM account. If you are interested in this story, and are willing to comment, then please add, Anky_PM to your buddy list tomorrow.]**

* * *

He was trying to get back to his feet. And finally getting up, still shivering, he managed to go to the deadbody that was a few feet away from him. He didn't know why, he just bent down next to it, and tried all the CPR he knew. He pushed and pushed the lifeless chest, not knowing why.

He pushed until cold tears started flowing in his eyes. He just needed this to be not true. He just needed desperately, insanely for all of this to be not true.

Or else, how would he explain his sanity to the world?

How would he explain the uncontrollable infatuation he had for that creature?

He cried, overwhelmed with the emotions running wild in him, having witnessed a death in just now.

* * *

He ended up returning home after calling the police to claim the deadbody. As it turned out, the guy had died from cardiac arrest.

What the hell... That was a cardiac arrest?

He tried to get his head in place, tried to not relate that death with the condition his mother was into, but couldn't help it.

The thoughts of him losing her forever haunted him, and he cried more, wishing that he could just love her. It was impossible to love her, yet equally impossible to hate her. Why did she have to be this difficult?

_What had he done to deserve this?_ He asked whatever force was out there.

And then, felt a hand caressing his hair.

"It's alright, My Precious... Let it all out..."the honey laden voice instructed. She was translucent and amber tonight, and seemed to be standing next to him in his room.

_Great... He was hallucinating now. _


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**[A/N: If you didn't get a PM, please add the id Anky_PM, cause I must have deleted you. I do not have any idea who comments and who doesn't... So I could only keep the ones I know by name. Well, anyhow, on with the story. I realized I never ever gave a disclaimer, which is quite essential... So, here goes]**

**Disclaimer: Palki Mata owns everything. I just own a hippo. :P]**

* * *

She felt the smooth strands and the rich dark black color of his hair, and couldn't help but smile. She knew she wasn't supposed to be in his room right now, but somehow, she couldn't take all the crying and heart-break.

This mere mortal loved his mother so much; it almost broke her non-existent heart.

She wondered whether he knew the truth and dynamics of his mother's mind. His mother was complicated, extremely beautiful, and very very generous. But not many knew that fact. TO most, she was just a frail okami-sama who pretended to be strong.

_Okami-sama... _She smiled, remembering her trip to Okinawa a few moments ago.

And moreover, she needed to know whether he was okay after witnessing the scene out there.

How could she tell him? That she was just doing a task she was bestowed upon.

How could she tell him? That she felt just as sad that a life ended.

How could she tell him? That there was nothing she could do.

What was written was written.

What was bound to happen would definitely happen.

And she for one knew better than to fight fate.

And wasn't she always on fate's side. After all, that's who she worked for. FATE.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**[A/N: Anu, I really wanna know what you have guessed and how right are you! So, if you wanna discuss, feel free to PM me here.. :D**

**Guys, it seems I have you people high strung really badly, as you are searching for clues in every sentence it seems. Okami is actually how you address the landlady in Japanese. And those two sentences there were just to show how the creature had the power to teleport.. Or umm whatever you call it. I think I am really testing your patience, right? **

**Hmm, and not many were as thrilled as I wanted them to be with Kria's POV. Was it wrong of me to write it from her angle? Hmm, ohh well, I really don't think while writing, so I am gonna let it slide. Its gonna continue to remain a mystery as to what the creature is, so enjoy the torture while it lasts. Explanation chapters will start around 4 days from now. Or maybe 5.. Depending upon how long the ****_tharak_**** continues.. :P]**

* * *

She squat down, bending her knees to accommodate the level he was at, while he had his eyes stuck to the floor. Somehow, even while acknowledging her, he refused to acknowledge her.

What was he thinking? That she was a mere figment of his imagination, perhaps.

Well, it wasn't uncommon for mortals in his position to think that. She had experienced this before. And she didn't know what she wanted to do next.

She removed her hands from his hair, and trailed her fingers down to his right cheek, making him face her.

He had anguish painted on all of his face, and she just couldn't help but feel pity on his condition.

Mortals really did make things complicated on their own. They shouldn't be like this.

She smiled at him, somewhere deep down reassuring him that she was, actually, really, _here. _

"Do you want me hold you, My Precious?" She asked, her molten eyes ablaze with the color of his emotion right now.

And that seemed to do it. He finally was aware of her presence completely. But instead of shock, he just registered it normally, as if there was no energy left in him to get shocked.

"Yes please..."He smiled, sadness clouding his eyes, "Hold me, Amber."

She laughed, at the name he had just given her.

"Amber?" She caressed his cheek, lightening up a little, "That sounds like a name for a concubine, My Precious..."

"No."He said, circling her waist with his arms, "It sounds like a jewel with the glow of life in it."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**[A/N: I have replied to the PMs.. Strangely, I received an awful lot! :P Okay, read. Enjoy.]**

* * *

He had circled his arms around her waist now, and she held him close. Her hands had found his hair again, and she was still regaling in the softness of them.

She wasn't thinking too much at his comment just now. How strangely mortals thought at times.

She felt him loosen up his hold a little, and she shifted herself now to sit with him, on his bed, and caressed his cheeks, to now wipe away the salty remnants of what were his tears.

"Why won't you ask anything?" She questioned, diverting his mind from the frightful thoughts of his mother.

"I am too tired to. And anyways, Would you answer if I asked?" He asked back.

She laughed that tinkling laugh that was filled with the sound of wind chimes.

"I don't think you know the right questions to ask, My precious..."She answered him truly, of course she would. There was no point in lying anyways, that's what she had been always told.

"Can I ask something?" He questioned, a strange steely resolve shining in his eyes.

She didn't know what he wanted to ask, but she felt amused at the fact that he had picked up his pieces so fast. Maybe he was used to doing that.

She nodded, and answered, "Yes, Go Ahead."

"Can I **_kiss_**you?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**[A/N: I hate this Friday. The Fridays where I have to work Saturdays are despicable. I fucking hate them. I hate them to the depths of hell. Now, Skip Beat released, and the near and dear ones to me know that I am dead. I am dead, pale, lifeless, tense, excruciatingly in pain after reading it. I want to go to Japan, stalk Nakamura-Sensei and then get the next chapters out of her. My whole body is disobeying me and telling me to just fuck it all and run to Japan. Uggh.. Don't you just wanna kill people when they give you cliffhangers? And Nakamura-Sensei gave a quite literal one... Ugghh... *Dies***

**Ohh.. I should be happy btw, I crossed 500 reviews! ]**

* * *

She smiled... How simple-minded, she thought.

She assessed her body for a second. She didn't feel hungry tonight. That was a fact she was unfazed by, but it was of vital importance to this mortal asking for permission. That meant she could maybe try and have fun with him tonight. How lovely.

It had been too long since she remembered having fun of this kind, lately all she did was just finish up food quite quickly.

"Of course, My precious..." She leaned in; amazed that he was shocked at her reply.

He really was expecting her to decline. That shock of his made a slight smirk make its way on her lips.

And then, she thought, how fun this would be.

She leaned even more closely, till her breath was touching his lips, and then, ever so slightly, ran her tongue over his lips. They felt deliciously smooth, and she couldn't help but enjoy the taste. This seemed to jerk him out of his initial shock, and he claimed her lips.

If there could ever be a taste that could match ambrosia, it would be her lips. They were just so succulent, so insanely nectarous, that a low growl escaped him involuntarily.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**[A/N: I am sorry for the last two days. Saturday, you guys know I was writing TATM and then my Net went rogue. And yesterday I was living on ORS, as I was sick and dehydrated. I know, I know. I fall sick more than an average person, but meh! :P even today, my head is aching like hell. I have had the bull-shitiest of days at office, and my gym trainer just likes to see me dead and beat. Never mind the fact that he is uber hot.. :D **

**Okay, so my rant ends. Chapter starts. Go Read. Comment.]**

* * *

His erection throbbing and aching, he growled some more when she teased and didn't open her lips. How cruel, he thought.

Never had he met such a challenge, and right now, nothing mattered more to him than to suck and taste the beautiful crevices of her mouth. He couldn't even start to imagine what she would taste like, and could feel himself hardening more and more by the second.

He pressed his lips on to hers more roughly, grazing voraciously, and when she still refused, a smirk playing on her lips, he groaned, and bit her lower lip, making her gasp.

The gasp was all he needed. He slid his tongue, taking advantage of her open lips, into her mouth, tasting the heavenly pleasure that was her insides. His tongue met hers, and he invited hers to go into his mouth, deepening the kiss, as he started sucking at her tongue now. It was too damn arousing. And he couldn't believe they had just started kissing.

His hands made their way up to her shoulders, caressing her arms on their way up, and slowly, almost cautiously, he took that fabric that clung to her down one arm. She smiled under his lips, as if she expected this to happen.

Ohh, Sweet Lord, would she let him continue?


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**[A/N: Heylo peeps. Have you guys ever done lunges? Yes? No? Please don't ever even try doing them. And even more, if your trainer wants you to do them, tell him he is a devil spawn... BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT THEY ARE! Trainers are devil's own agents trying to give you a taste of hell... I so cannot feel my legs anymore. Why the phuck, you might ask, that I do it, huh? Well, when your phucking BF and you yourself want a phucking body like Deepika Padukone... You phucking shut your mouth and phucking let the devil spawn torment the phucking daylights out of you. **

**Alright, rant over. Chapter Start. Go Read. Comment.]**

* * *

He saw the faintly shimmering skin that was now exposed as he had removed the cloth from her shoulder, and gulped down hard. It looked so divine, so luscious, that she must surely bathe in silver every day. He tore his eyes off of the exposed flesh, and looked into her eyes, asking for permission silently, and all he saw was mischief.

"Are you going to remain a statue, My Precious? Where did all your alacrity vanish off to?" She teased him, and he knew there was no going back.

He grabbed a fistful of fabric from her other shoulder, pulling it down a little roughly than he had done the previous one, and marveling at the exposed nape, couldn't control his lust anymore.

First his eyes feasted on it to his heart's content, and next was his mouth's turn. He bent down, and with all the hunger in the world, his tongue openly licked her neck, tracing a path downward to her clavicle. Next, he drew an invisible line, on her clavicle with his tongue, his hot breath a little too hot on her skin.

He had had a taste of her, but his hunger had just increased ten folds for her. It was time he started biting into her delicious skin. He could almost feel the animalistic greed cloud his eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**[A/N: Kal meri chuttii hai! Yaaaayyyyyy! *Runs around like a mad man* Yaaaaaayyyy! I am so freaking happy! But the thing is, the stupid ass water resources minister is going to eat up my Saturday ka chutti, as he is paying a visit to my office. Ugghhh.. I hate politicians. Meri pyaari dulaari chutti khaa jaaega kameena! Isiliye I am a bit sad. So, that's why, I am gonna torture you guys some more. Those who are dying because of the length, Aisa socho baccho, ****_ki yeh 100 ka nahi 200 words ka hai... Waaaaooo.. Agar 100 ka hota toh Ankita kitna tadpaati._****. To those who wished me luck to achieve a better body, I louuvvv you guys immensely! Muaaahhhh! Thnx for the support guys! :D]**

* * *

She shuddered, lost amidst the heat his body was emanating. He had finished licking her collar bone to his heart's content it seemed, and had paused for a second, may be trying to regain his thoughts. This pause made a sly smile appear on her face, as she finally found her hunger back. It was so unfair on this boy's life what she was about to do. But as they say in her world, you hardly ever find something _this _delicious.

She pushed him a little to the back, a confused look now taking place on his face, and as he watched the naughty smile on her face, he suddenly felt the urge to shiver. In the course of the few seconds, she removed her flowy dress completely, and then, with deliberate slow movements, managed to push him a bit more, and straddled him in that compromising position.

It was not the first time he was watching her in the nude, but seriously, how the fuck was he supposed to _blink? _And that too, when she was on top of him; grinding into the rough material of his jeans. It seemed like he could almost feel her core, such was his throbbing erection, and now he was itching to get out of his clothes too.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**[A/N: This one is dedicated to Nivi! Niviiiiiiiii... Don't hate me! *Begs and slobbers her with kisses* *Watches her retreating figure* *Kneels down and begs for forgiveness* *Is met with cold silence and Nivi leaving* *Mopes, gets drunk and fades away into the shadows* **

**Okay, This one has one more dedication. You might think I don't notice, but I actually do. Raina, This was the first time you kinda mentioned something personal and gave a longer review, and I was elated while reading that! So, Thanks a ton. And yeah, AUDIT Season sucks like big time. I always give those auditors murderous glances when they check up on registers. I am pretty sure, you are on the other end. :P **

**One more mention, nj, I really don't think my BF is the luckiest. Stop making me blush!**

**Uppu – I have told you already, I am NOT hot... I am just thin! ;(]**

* * *

He growled fiercely, and with exaggerated force, he pulled her under him, sprawling on top of her. He had lost all semblance of sanity it seemed, and his eyes had all the intent of devouring her.

Watching such an intent expression on his face, she couldn't help but tilt her head back and sigh with pleasure. This was getting amazingly fun for her, and right about now, she admitted, she was looking forward to what he would do next.

As soon as that sigh had escaped her honey laden mouth, he inwardly knew what she wanted. And he, for one, was more than ready to give it to her.

Grabbing both her hands in his right hand, he brought them up above her hand, almost chaining her of sorts. She let out another sweet sigh at that action of his, reveling in his musky powerful aura. Her eyes were slowly getting closed with the beautiful intensity he was emanating, and she grew impatient now for his next step.

With a brief smirk, brought out by the sense of control he had for now, he ducked his head lower; coming to a level where his breathe grazed her right mound, while his hand was the lightest bit grazing her left mound. She shuddered vehemently, as if this was becoming a torture, and he was just stretching it too far.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**[A/N: Sorry for the hiatus. I promise to be more professional with this and not let my mood affect it. I usually am much better with stuff. Oh well, I hope you guys missed this. I surely did. You are going to hate me more after this chapter. I guarantee that. Just so you know, I can stretch a lemon to almost 20 chapters... Even more than that... Plus, it's not like this story has lemon only once... So, don't even for a moment think that I am going easy on the torture!]**

* * *

Her shudders rocked through him too, but he just couldn't give her what she wanted easily. Where was the fun in that? If he was getting this one in a million lifetime's chance of sleeping with such a majestic creation, he might as well take pleasure in devouring it.

He dipped, taking her right mound in his mouth, while his tongue slowly circled her areola, sucking, nibbling to elicit throaty moans out of her. While his tongue worked on the right one, his hand kneaded the left, pinching at places that felt instantly hot under his touch.

As soon as he was done with the right one, to find a beautifully erect nipple, he moved his mouth to the left one, duplicating the ministrations. She writhed under him, her hands grasping, tugging his hair and mercilessly pulling them, to rip them off their roots.

He moved to the valley in between her breasts next, and bit her, to return the favor of tearing his hair, and bit into her soft flesh wholeheartedly. Without letting go the skin he was holding in between his teeth, he sucked on it, deepening the color, as it burst the blood vessels underneath the skin. She was left with a big, chunky love bite and he smiled, continuing a trail of those treacherous love bites down, until he reached her navel.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**[A/N: How I wish I would hit 700 reviews already. Greedy, I know. But still, one can be a bit selfish, right? **

**The thing is, I realized I was not pushing myself enough lately when it comes to writing. I have been spending too much time reading, and very less time writing. **

**So, I decided on a completely new and random project, which came to mind a few days back. I would be uploading that in a day or two. Don't worry, HI will continue daily, and you'll find out about that new project pretty soon too. I just hope you guys like that one as well. **

**Now, again, I am asking for your forgiveness. Nivi, don't stop talking to me! You know I love you. Dee, the purpose of this update is not to KILL you. Vaish, Baccha zinda rehna, tu nahi hogi toh tharak kiske liye likhungi mai.. ]**

* * *

His wet tongue dipped inside her navel, exploring, slithering lavishly, and leaving her writhing with moans and gasps.

It wasn't possible for this to be true. It wasn't the capability of mortals to be so divinely sinful.

He bit her there, making every muscle in her body tense, and then relax in an instant. He lifted his head up, to look at her glazed eyes, which had turned a beautiful crimson color. It almost seemed as if she was glowing, and truth be told, she was.

He smirked, continuing to the next stage of exploration of her lascivious body, and grabbed hold of one of her smooth porcelain legs. He could already see the beautiful core of hers now, and his own mind was going blurry by the moment. He glided his hand along the inner thigh of her right leg, making her shiver, and then ever so mischievously, slid his dripping tongue on a trail that made her want to pull him by his head and lead him to her core, but before she could do that, his other free hand grabbed her limbs mid-air, captivating her and stating his sense of dominance for the moment.

He stopped his tongue just near her nether lips, and bit in the soft heated flesh, leaving a red blotch there too. Next, he proceeded to the left leg, and repeated, but this time, instead of smoothly gliding his tongue, he left a hot trail of nips and bites, making her cry out loud in pleasure.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**[A/N: Hello people. Okay, to those who requested the last part of UCW, I am writing. I hurt my right hand today, so my speed is a bit less. But it'll be up tonight or tomorrow. Anyone still curious about what she is? ;) Also, I promised Nivi that I would increase the length of the next few updates to 300 words. So you know who to express your thanks to for the length of this chapter. 309 words *hopes for less gaalis this time*]**

* * *

She twisted and turned her hands, wriggling out of his grip. Her mind was frazzled, and she couldn't quite remember anything else except her hunger right now. She knew she could almost taste him, sweet, intoxicating, like seasoned wine. She clutched his hair, forcefully, and tightening her grip, thrust him towards her core, wanting something he could so deliciously supply.

She found him jerk and stop. His breath tickling her curls down there, and then, as if she didn't have an ounce of force in her and as if her hands were not hurting the back of his head, he moved upwards, away from him, and watched her face, flushed.

That devious smile on his face said it all. He was enjoying control a bit too much for mongrels like him.

She couldn't help the next growl that ripped out of her. _How dare he tease her? _Her insides cried out.

"I am hungry!" She threatened with her words, a little of her lithe self making its way out as she almost pulled some of his hair out from the roots.

She felt the sadistic satisfaction line her whole soul at watching him wince. But his next reaction made all her sadism flow out the door.

He smiled, his own form of nefarious smile, and breathed, going down, "So am I..."

Her breath hitched, as she found his lips joining her nether ones, and instinctively, spread her legs wider. The hands that were clutching his hair were now clutching the bed sheets, wrinkling them.

He kissed leisurely; rubbing his lips on her core to his heart's content, as she found herself overflowing with juices on his actions. She moaned and moaned till she felt light-headed, and just when she thought there was nothing new he could do, his tongue plunged into her, making her scream in agony and ecstasy.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**[A/N: Its one of those days where I just don't feel inspired and I have tons of deadlines to meet. So, I apologize if everything is sub-par. As I had said earlier that I'll remain as professional as possible, so nevertheless, I am writing. Just make do with all this till I get everything sorted.]**

* * *

His tongue was exploring her insides so shamelessly, so bashfully, that no coherent thought really could make its way in her mind. She was positively glowing now, and this time, it wasn't even intentional.

As he found her bud inside, he suckled at it, slurping down her juices, drinking it all in as if they were the sweetest nectar on earth, and then, lightly nipped and bit her, making her moan even louder.

He started stroking his tongue in and out of her, adding two fingers to assist with the opening. She felt his callous fingers rubbing her and his tongue moving in circular motions inside her at the same time, and tears of uncontrolled pleasure were starting to line her eyes. She was panting heavily, short of breath now, which technically, was not possible for her.

He bit her again, removing a finger aside. But this time, it was almost as rough as the love bite he had placed on her collar bone. She yelped out, at the sudden force and roughness he had just used. But as soon as she had tightened, she felt him softly kissing that spot again, making her red involuntarily.

This was just too much for her.

The next instant she found herself jerking away from him, almost pushing him back down on the bed. Before she knew it, her hands had ripped away his clothing savagely, and she was now staring at all his glory. She rode him, like there was no tomorrow. She had to satiate her hunger, her insane thirst right now, and she did it wholeheartedly.

He finally came, fulfilling her too. And before she knew it, he had lulled to sleep like a satisfied child. She couldn't help but smile... It wasn't sleep that had come, it was life threatening fatigue.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**[A/N: I still haven't regained my mood. Uggh, I hate serving you half hearted stuff. It makes me feel bad. The length goes back to 200 words, as the lemon is over.]**

* * *

"Baba? Baba? Aap sun sakte hai mujhe?" A concerned voice was coming from somewhere really far away, he felt.

He couldn't understand why he felt this heavy. It seemed as if his head weighed a ton. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe properly. But the question was, why?

He tried concentrating on one limb at a time. So that he could maybe move at least one part of his body. Maybe then, slowly, he would regain motion in all his now heavy body parts.

"Baba? Aapko meri aawaz agar sunaayi de rahi hai, toh please, uthne ki koshish kijiyega. Hum sab yahaan aapse pyaar karte hai. Aap hum sabke saath aisa nahi kar sakte.. Sochiye Bade Saheb ka kya hoga..." He could hear the soothing yet frantic voice of Karamji, and somehow his voice implied that there was some grave danger looming around. But what danger? He couldn't just concentrate.

He wanted to snort, sigh or at least do something for the unnecessary sobs that were silently rocking that elderly servant. What had made him so weak? If he remembered right, Karamji hardly ever sounded this weak. It was almost as if Karamji were talking about his mother, not him. What the hell was wrong with him?


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**[A/N: I really have nothing to say right now. The only thing I would like you to do is promote this story please. Tell your friends, people you know, about this story. Encourage them to read it. I really want to cross 700 and I would love some new readers. You already know this story is awesome, then why not tell others too. Make us writers on feel loved. That is all I request. People don't even need to log in to comment. Then why not? Please promote the writers here. Please.]**

* * *

He was really tired. He didn't know why, but he really was. He could now feel, that there was an air mask assisting him in breathing. On his left hand, he could feel something pricking his skin and going deep down in his veins. He concentrated on moving that part, because that part was the most responsive and painful for him. Maybe, if he could gather enough of his strength, he could move.

Karamji was silent right now, or maybe he couldn't hear anything anymore. It felt as if he was holding the Mt. Olympus from his body, such was the heaviness on him.

He tried to take in a deep breath, and felt the mask contract on his lips. Maybe he could voice out something, or maybe the burn in his eyes would dissipate and he could open them. He tried, as if everything depended on it. He just couldn't be like this anymore. Being this immobile disgusted him to no ends possible.

Besides, how could he be like this when he wanted to see _her?_

It was frustrating him, where was she?

He blinked, elated, that he finally could, and the first thing is saw was the elderly servants confused face. His eyes were red and his wrinkles seemed more prominent.

"Baba?" He voiced, laced with concern, "Baba! Aap sun sakte hai?" He was rejoicing now.

"Uhhhhnnn" His own voice couldn't form words.

"Aaram se baba... Aap teen din se behosh the. Mai Bade Saheb ko bulaata hu.."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**[A/N: Yaaaayyy! I crossed 700 reviews on this one. And 200 reviews on TATM. I am so damn happy. Accha, I'll start writing now.]**

* * *

Had he just heard him right? Three days? He was unconscious for three days?

His world just span for a moment, and a groan escaped him. He found Karamji hovering over him now, concerned about whatever had just caused him pain. He motioned to him that everything was fine, considering the fact that he couldn't really speak out of the oxygen mask.

He saw those monitors that were connected to his nerves, and they were beeping mechanically. That indicated that he was alright, right?

He tried lifting the heaviness of off him, and it surely was slowly dissipating. He saw Karamji going out of the room, maybe to call someone.

He was right. Karamji came in with a doctor.

"Baba, Bade Saheb nahi hai ghar mei... Yeh aapke Doctor hai. Aap sun paa rahe hai naa mujhe?" He asked, his voice unsure.

Rey nodded, signaling he could hear just right.

"Good afternoon, Reyaansh. I am Dr. Khurana. You know me, right? I treat your mother." The doctor smiled a friendly smile, but his eyes were steely, as if he was just grateful that at least one of his patients was doing fine now.

"Hmmmm..." He muttered, knowing he could understand.

"I was called in because you had lost almost all your vital signs, beta. Your heart beat was alarmingly low, coupled with no lung function as well. That is why we had to put you on respiratory support. And the IV was to push up your Blood Pressure. Your blood tests came in negative with any signs of infections or injury, beta. So, could please tell me, if you can... what happened before you fainted?"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**[A/N: I had a sleepover last night at my bestie's place! Amazing fun! That's why I couldn't update yesterday. Forgive me. But then, what's life without a few fun days?]**

* * *

He felt color leach off his face momentarily. What was Dr. Khurana asking? How in the freaking hell was he supposed to say that out loud without coming off as a lunatic?

And that's when he remembered, he couldn't speak. Ohh Dear Lord, he couldn't thank his throat enough for being unable to function.

"Unnghh.." He grunted, indicating that his voice wasn't at its best.

"Don't try this hard, beta. It'll take time for you to recuperate." The doctor informed professionally, and then his eyes seemed to soften up.

"Let me give you some good news, maybe it'll help you heal faster." He continued, "Your mother was conscious for two whole hours last night." The smile on the doctor's face was extremely serene; hoping the child in him would feel at ease listening to this piece of news.

He just closed his eyes, and pretended to be asleep. He didn't want the whole world to see the turmoil raging inside him at the mere mention of mother. He just needed peace for some time.

Later that night, he could regain almost as much motion as possible. He was walking now, and couldn't be gladder. That's when he heard the arrival of his father, and prepared himself for the thrashing that was definitely about to come.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**[A/N: Alright, how many chapters do you think this story will have?]**

* * *

He sat on his bed, trying to be in as upright position as he could manage. Somewhere deep down inside, he knew he had done wrong. He had no right to worry his father even more than he already was, and neither could he give the excuse that he didn't know any better.

He had fainted the first time she had touched him, then this... this that happened to him, was almost obvious.

He could hear him enter now, and jerked upright, meeting his eyes.

Wait, is father's eyes looked red. More red than he usually saw. Hmm, he thought, maybe he was crying over his mother again.

He gulped down the anxiousness, and tried to prepare for what was to come.

"Are you feeling alright now?" He heard the booming voice of his father.

"Haan... Haan I am fine, dad." He replied, as sincerely as he could.

He studied his father's face for a second. This time, it almost seemed as if he wasn't naturally stoic, but was maintain a stoic face.

"Hmm, I am banning you from going to town again. You must have got into some shady business there." His father announced, and left the room, making him sigh heavily.

"Saheb, aap kyun pyaar se nahi keh dete. Baba aapki baat waise bhi maante hi hai.." Karamji voiced his thoughts, in Rannvijay's room.

"Karam... Tum jaante ho naa. Pyaar se woh kabhi nahi maanta. Ziddi hai." His father sighed, dejected.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**[A/N: I am so terribly tired. Uff.. R Vs. W took up all my time.]**

* * *

He tried sleeping, but it seemed that sleep would just deny him the courtesy of visiting. So, what else was there to do except go out searching for her?

Father had banned him from going to the city, but not the forests. He would roam around wherever he felt like, until he found what he liked.

He knew father's eyes were uncharacteristically red the last time he scolded him, but then, it was most probably from crying over his mother.

He never really did understood why his father loved his mother so much. What was the point anyway?

She was going to die. His mind coldly suggested, but his heart winced at that thought.

Yeah, he understood those red eyes even if he didn't want to.

He roamed around some more, till he found the lake he was searching for... And sure enough she was there.

"You are cerulean tonight..." He exclaimed as soon as he reached near her.

She was in that translucent heavenly oceanic blue again, and he couldn't help but smile. The fireflies were encircling her form, and radiating light from them that made her look even more enchanting.

She smiled back at him, alluring him to come even closer.

"Did you like amber more, My Precious?" She asked, playing with him.

"No, Cerulean is just fine, Love..." He breathed, returning her smile.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

**[A/N: People have stopped reviewing my works. Which literally breaks my heart. Seriously, do I write that bad? And to top that, I have been working relentlessly towards the challenge post on IF too. And still its my works which suffer. I hope I cross 800 today. The thing is, previously I used to get atleast 24-25 reviews per chapter. Aur ab haalat dekho.]**

* * *

He sat on the ground, facing her. She was sitting on a rock of sorts, resembling those nymphs the Greeks always warned about in their scriptures. The fireflies seemed to love only her, seeing as how they fled away from him and encircled her even more possessively, as if protecting her.

He felt like laughing at their actions. As if she needed any protection at all.

He really didn't know what he wanted from her, or what he wanted to say, so he just sat there watching her, blindly mesmerized by her beauty.

She seemed to notice that, and turned towards him, and asked, "No questions today, My Precious?"

He looked into her eyes, for some trace of mischief, but the blue was so peaceful, so serene, that he couldn't help but blurt out what his mind was churning.

"What is your father like, Cerulean?"

She for once, didn't really think a mortal would ask such a needless question from her. None of them ever did. This was so utterly foolish, yet something in her didn't really feel the need to lie with this being.

"He is the epitome of perfection. My father, when he loves, he knows no boundaries. And that leads him to suffering most of the times. He cares for you, He looks out for you. He is everything you'd want a father to be." She had a far-fetched look in her eyes when she said that, "But, he is not someone I can meet. In fact, I have never seen him."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

**[A/N: I was so busy writing Aashiquii series that I completely forgot everything else. Silly me. Koi naa, atleast this one I can update in a jiffy. If you didn't get the last part, She addresses her mother by her name, i.e. Calliope.]**

* * *

He stared at her, his eyes the size of saucers. The only reason his mouth had blurted out the question was that he had been thinking about how strict his own father was. But this... this he had never expected.

"Cerulean, how can you love someone you have never seen?" He asked incredulously.

She looked into his eyes, and saw him passing a judgment on her. So typical of his kind, to judge everything they landed their eyes on.

She couldn't help but laugh. At least in some places he was like the rest of them.

"What is so hilarious?" He asked again, irritated at her laughing at his question.

"Do you not realize already?" She asked, in between laughs, "I don't need physical presence for love, My Precious."

He couldn't help but wince at her words, understanding the depth of them. She was laughing at him, for judging her, which suddenly made him feel very small. He suddenly felt the need to change the subject.

"And your mother?" He asked.

She stopped laughing, and a glowing expression greeted her face. His heart twisted into knots seeing her like that, somehow envy taking control.

"Calliope loves us all equally. But adores me more. That is why she is so stringent to me..." She completed her sentence, still gazing into some far off place.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

* * *

**[A/N: My mind and heart are still not at their right places. But considering the fact that I promised professionalism with this series, I am writing it.]**

* * *

"You adore her too, right?" He asked her back, only to make her see him again. She seemed so darn elated talking about her parents; he couldn't help but let the green monster roar.

She looked like she had understood his intentions, because now she was smiling mischievously at him.

"I adore you too, My Precious." She said, her voice taking on a consoling tone, but it felt to him as if she was teasing him more.

"Yes, considering the near death experience I have had, I find no fault in that statement of yours." He said, standing up and moving near her.

"Is that supposed to be an amorous statement, My Precious?" She asked, turning her head back as he was standing behind the rock she was sitting.

"No, that was supposed to be sarcastic." He stated, as he filled his hands with the never ending long silken strands of her hair.

"Aah. Sarcasm... I always have had much difficulty deciphering it." She leaned her head back, and laughed.

He shook his head with her, that was supposed to be the most ironic she had been tonight, and he couldn't help but join her in her laughter.

His hand weaved themselves into her hair on their own it seemed, and before he knew it, he was braiding her hair, while she hummed in that amazing voice of hers.

She stopped abruptly, and asked him, "Why are you not trying to kiss me anymore?"

He smiled, and answered kissing her hair that was flowing in his hands, "I don't think I could survive it right now, Cerulean."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

* * *

**[A/N: Could you guys please do me an immense favor and publicize and promote the Aashiqui series? I really want it to reach 100 reviews. And it would be great if that happened before I completed it. So, please, PM it to people who you think would read it. Thanks a ton in advance.]**

* * *

She was delightfully taken aback at his reply. No, she had never been one to underestimate the understanding of mortals, but he had pin-pointed it so blatantly, it was both hilarious and shocking. Yes, she herself knew he wouldn't survive if she kissed him right now, but somehow, she still wanted to kiss him.

All this teasing had riled up her hunger, and she felt like a little snacking.

She got up, and moved ahead, as fluently as the flow of water, which in turn made the braid that he was holding, slide out of his hands and he looked up at her with a puzzled expression.

"You want to take a dip, My Precious?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

He understood that expression of her eyes then and there. Of course, how could he not? This was the first expression she had given to him, and it only meant one thing for him, _trouble. _

"It's 2 degrees, Cerulean..." He replied, making a face.

"Ohhh... Too Bad. I feel like dipping." She said, and walked into the lake, still fully clothed.

He cursed. He cursed his fate so bad. She was wet, completely wet now. And her blue had changed its shade, as it was now translucent.

She twirled inside the water, and a thought struck his mind.

"You must really like cats, right Azure?" He asked.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

**[A/N: I am glad you people like the nicknames. Because if you remember right, I still haven't disclosed her name. What is she turns out to be Swayam morphed into a girl's avatar? :P I hope that thought gave you a colossal heart attack. I have been getting some amazing guest reviews, I would love to know your names so that I can thank you guys. I wanna howl a big shout out to NJ! Because your comments are always amazing.. And my thanks to you for those comments were due! Thanks a ton, love!]**

* * *

"And you must paint, true?" She asked back, amusement clear on her face.

He smiled, understanding that she understood already. Still, he would continue this game of hers; it wasn't as if he had an option or control when things came to her.

He remembered all the time he had spent in France, Spain and Greece and smiled. How he would have loved if she had met him there. She would have made the most amusing muse there ever was.

He was silent for a while, his eyes painting a vivid portrait of hers as if there was really a brush in his hand, immortalizing her on canvas just seemed like an idea that was hard to let go.

She waited for his answer, but when he didn't, she moved out of the lake, and came slithering by his side. She was completely wet, and now transparent, and looked delightfully delicious.

She was sitting on the dark grass right now, and he couldn't help but bend down to her level involuntarily to lean in for a kiss.

Something in her smile made him stop that very instant, and realize he was so close to losing to her.

"Alright... I do paint. How did you figure?" He asked, straightening up, a little irritated at his resolve being wavered.

"Very few can differentiate Cerulean from Azure, My Precious..." She smiled, her blinding, intoxicating smile, and he almost forgot to breath.

"Now answer my question, Azure..." He breathed, leaning again.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

**[A/N: Hehehehe, its only 5 remaining to half century, and you guys don't even know the name. Maybe, I'll atleast give the name in the coming few chapters. But that is actually really unlikely. Aaj inspiration nahi aa rahi likhne ki, pata nahi kyun... But oh well, professionalism is a bitch.]**

* * *

He caught himself for the second time, realizing what big a mistake he was going to commit. He was weak. He had to keep chanting that. But she, she looked unearthly.

She smiled, fully, somehow elated that now she could express her answer. He hadn't realized he had hit the nail on the mark so well.

The only reason he had asked that question was, because he knew she was playing with him, almost like cats played with their food. And that was the main objective of that snarky question.

But here, she seemed genuinely delighted.

"Yes, They are father's favorites. So in turn, they are my beloved as well." She spoke, her voice going higher an octave, yet remaining as splendid to ears as possible.

Then, her eyes took on a more mischievous glint, "But I doubt that you were actually genuinely curious, right My Precious?"

He looked into her eyes with a sheepish grin on his face now, she had caught the sarcasm, yet she was going to deny understanding the emotion at all.

So, he found it best to come out clean, "You were playing with me..."

Just as he said these words, her eyes went completely pitch black, the irises melting totally into the sclera. Everything about her went dark, and he remembered her as she had been in the alley.

She looked at him, straight-faced, "Sorry, I have a task to complete."

She went back into the lake, and melted into the water as she went in deeper, leaving him alone and cold.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

**[A/N: Akku, I don't know where you got this idea from, but this series will be nowhere near the end when it reaches 50, sweetie. I never said this was ending. Nia just commented somewhere that almost all my Kria's are really dumb, and that's when I laughed out till my tummy hurt, realizing she was absolutely 100 percent correct! :P Yogini, How can I ever scold you..? And no, she didn't make an excuse, she really had a job to do..]**

* * *

He sat there for a while, shivering. It was not like he did not know this side of her. But then, it wasn't normal to really know this side of her and not react. He was human after all, how could he not shiver knowing another human's life was getting over as he sat like a stone here.

He got up, dusting the mud off of his jeans, and started strolling back to his place. It was still pretty dark, and he doubted anyone would know his absence from the Haveli.

The fireflies had seemed to resonate his reaction, as they now hovered and tailed him, instead of following her in the lake. So, these creatures knew as well.

How ironic.

Human race considered itself on top of the intellectual pyramid, yet, when it came down to such things, it was the animal instinct inside that you relied on most.

He sighed as he saw the Haveli coming into view, and made his way inside.

It seemed all the servants were asleep, even the watchman was slightly dozing at the main gate. Still, as a precaution, he took light steps inside, not to disturb or get caught.

He was on his way to his room, when the dreaded room where he did not want to go to, was filled with voices.

Unable to contain his curiosity, he went nearby his _mother's _room, only to see what that strange sound was.

His heart ached at the scene he saw, and he wished and prayed that he never saw it again. His father was crying relentlessly, his eyes red, throat hoarse, his frame shaking, holding onto his mother's arm.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

**[A/N: I will be honest... I can't wait to cross 1000 reviews. It's such a big thing that I really cannot believe it. Other than that, Thank you Asma for completing this series in a day. I really find it hard for someone to sit through this series nonstop.]**

* * *

He couldn't help it. No matter how hard he hated it, he just couldn't help it. Yes, he would have hated himself more if he hadn't done what he did.

He made his way into his mother's room, a place where he had vowed himself to never go again when she had detached him from herself. He made conscious heavy steps to where his father sat, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The heavy steps had served their purpose and his father already knew somebody was there. His sobs had turned voiceless almost, to hide in vain the pain he was feeling.

"Woh aapse pyaar karti hai." He squeezed his shoulder a little, trying to console him, "Aap jaante hai naa, Dad."

His father realized what his son was doing, being a friend. He hadn't thought this day would ever come, when he would become this weak that he would need comfort from his boy.

"Toh fir aisa kyun ho raha hai?" He voiced out his worries, "Aisa kyun kar rahi hai woh... She is being selfish."

Reyaansh sighed, his father was being so illogical, he wondered if he would ever feel that way for someone. To be so desperate, that you would become borderline crazy.

"Woh nahi kar rahi, Dad." He rubbed his dad's shoulder lightly, trying to give all the support he can, despite watching her mother lay there was making him nauseous himself, "Unke saath yeh ho raha hai... Yeh unki galti nai hai."

His dad nodded lightly, and he let go, trying to get away from the room.

"Woh tumse bhi bahot pyaar karti hai..." Rannvijay breathed softly, unheard to Reyaansh's ears.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

**[A/N: I really have nothing to say, except KAL SUNDAY HAI!]**

* * *

He hurried towards his room, the other he had just been into making him suffocated. He really just wanted to go sleep now, before the horrifying thoughts haunted him.

He slammed his room's door, unmindful of the hour at which he was making such a loud noise. Somebody for sure must have woken up, was his afterthought.

He pulled off the choking muffler around his neck, and without another thought, slammed down on the bed face first. He sighed into the pillow and his feet kicked off the leather boots by themselves.

Snuggling into his age old companion, the blanket, he wished for sleep to elude him now. And without much effort, sleep came by too.

_Ewww, yeh woh haveli mei rehte hue bhi kitna ganda hai, the kids exclaimed._

_Reyaansh, you are a disappointment to your family, his teacher berated._

_Tujhe dost ki kya zarurat? Paisa fenk tamaasha dekh, a teenage 'friend' smirked._

_Tu kyun mehnat karega? Paisa kam ho gaya kya?, another blank face seemed to say._

He choked in his sleep, sweat covering his face, pooling around his brows, and he moved his head to and fro, not wanting to face it all.

He felt no breath coming down his windpipe and woke up with a jolt.

Hot tears gushed down his face, reliving his dreaded childhood. He knew he never should have come here ever. He knew he had made a mistake. And now, he was facing the consequences.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

**[A/N: Is it wrong of me to not feel like writing at all?]**

* * *

He wiped the sweat on his forehead with his arms. He was still hyperventilating, so he decided to concentrate extra hard on the threads of the blanket to calm his nerves down. There were times like this, when if you focused on the most insubstantial thing in the vicinity, your mind would blank out and all the emotions would just stop torturing him.

So, that was exactly what he did. After a few minutes, he could breathe properly and could now feel a sting in his eyes due to the residual sleep.

He stumbled out of his bed, and made his drowsy steps down the kitchen, drinking as much water as he could to bury down the emotional wreck that was his life.

For a second, when he was making his way back to the room, he wondered why he hadn't turned gothic after all. It almost seemed like a rational choice given the amount of issues he had with himself. That thought made him chuckle darkly.

His father would have had a colossal heart attack for sure, if he had gotten himself piercings and tattoos wherever possible.

Then, as he reached his room, he turned towards his wardrobe once mindlessly, the topic of being a goth still occupying his body.

He opened the doors to his closet, and scrutinized it very very clearly for maybe the first time in his life.

The raven blacks stretched out for forever it seemed. And he wondered why he hadn't noticed that before. It looked like his wardrobe was the most intense collection of blacks and greys there ever was.

The painter in him hung his head in shame, and the man in him chuckled, too loudly. It was just too hilarious to ignore. He was a _goth_, after all.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

**[A/N: Sorry, But I won't be doing any PMs for a while. Because I don't wanna open the stupid site called IF. I can't believe my mood, and I so didn't want to be in this mood when I reached 50. But, kya faayda? Joh bhi ho, here's the 50****th**** chapter. Go Ahead and Enjoy.]**

* * *

He opened his eyes as he felt his biological clock asking him to. It had been an amazingly drowsy sleep afterwards. Maybe the tears of pain and sarcasm had glued his eyelids together.

He stretched his body, and instantly felt lighter. His body was getting better rapidly, he acknowledged.

He freshened up, got ready and went downstairs.

As soon as he had entered the hall, he regretted being this happy. Because, everyone he saw, was _happy. _

That happiness only meant one thing, his mother had woken up.

He almost felt angry at her, for giving all of these people hope. But instantly, his own conscience berated him, saying it wasn't up to her anymore to wake up and fall asleep on will.

Still, he pushed his conscience back deep down and continued sulking.

"Baba, Halwa lenge?" Karamji stood near the dining table, pulling a chair for him to welcome him for breakfast.

"Halwa? Subah Subah Halwa kyun bana hai?" He asked, confused.

"Woh maalkin ko pasand hai naa.." Karamji explained.

"Toh? Aisa toh nahi hai ki woh khaa sakti hai?" He asked again, his defiance seeping through his voice.

"Reyaansh!" His father's voice boomed from behind, clearly unhappy from his rebellion just now.

He sighed, and then the next instant, gulped in a lot of air, and left the hall, to go upstairs to his room.

The sweet scent of that dessert wafted through his room, and he uncontrollably smiled, knowing his mother would have smiled at that scent too.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

**[A/N: To those who think I have forgotten TATM, that's not the case. I am really really busy. I will definitely update that. But I need time. Nia, I'll give you the full rights to convert this into a TV series! :P Uppu, I love you sweetheart! Hinal, I miss your comments!]**

* * *

He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to go meet her, but something inside him moved him near her and he didn't argue with it.

As soon as he reached her room's door, his legs trembled, and all the courage flew out the window. He ducked to a side, and watched his father slowly caress his mother's face.

"Woh thoda gussail ho gaya hai..." His father's voice echoed in his ears, and he wondered when he was as gentle as this.

His mother's eyes looked weary, almost as if they had lost their sheen. The tubes emanating from her limbs made him almost want to cry. She was nearing lung failure by the day, and this was the rarest of days when she could breathe without artificial support. Still, as he knew the topic was himself, he waited for her reaction.

"Aap... Usse yahaan laaye?" Her mother's once upon a time silken voice had gone ragged, rasp and hoarse, and his tears now flowed freely as he realized how much he had missed her voice in these past years.

"Haan... Ziddi hai tumhari tarah. Nahi aa raha tha..." His father cooed to his mother.

"Nahi... Nahi aane dena chaahiye tha aapko..." She sighed and closed her eyes.

His father had a smile on his face, maybe due to being able to hear her voice after so many days, "So jaao, Maya... Tum jald hi thik ho jaaogi.." He finally said, his voice laced with silent tears.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

**[A/N: Nia, yaayy! Who are you gonna cast as the girl? Tell Tell! Me wants to know. Is it weird that I always thought that if this was turned into a movie or series, it should be animated? :P btw, if you are on Facebook, my page is called Creative Kindred Spirits. Please like it and check it out!]**

* * *

He came back to his room, silent. Not that the silence brought any peace of mind. He decided that it wasn't as warm as he would prefer the atmosphere to be, so he lighted the fire in the fireplace.

He paced a little, trying to think of something he could do while he was in the haveli.

His heart craved for a drink, but his mind berated him, at the thought of having alcohol this early in the morning.

As soon as the fire was well enough, he felt almost too warm.

Yes, he knew he was behaving weird, but that was what this place did to him. Never in his life had he liked staying at this place.

No, this definitely did not feel like home. The only thing that felt remotely like home was the colors, the brushes that were tucked away in the closet, and he immediately went to retrieve them.

In a matter of minutes, he had brought out the canvas, had set up the utility, and had placed himself on the stool, ready to pour his mind out.

He realized then that he hadn't any painting clothes on, and since it was warm enough, he just decided to remove his shirt, and get back to priming the canvas.

His brushes itched to be touched, but right now, he really didn't feel like using them. He just squeezed the paints out on the palette, dipped his fingers in them, and started the most soothing process he had ever known.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

**[A/N: I assure you guys that TATM has not been forgotten. But seriously, I have a whole shitload of work to be done in this week. Please pray that I get out of it all alive.]**

* * *

He stretched his limbs... He had been painting non-stop for almost 5 hours now, and his stomach grumbled.

He had skipped breakfast because of that dreaded dessert, and was now dying for lunch. His painting halfway completed, he rushed downstairs to eat, draping a shawl over himself, and not minding the weird stares he got from the house-helps.

After gobbling down the food non-stop, and guzzling down as much water as he could, he rushed back upstairs. This was why he loved painting. An inspiration, a muse would strike him unaware and he would take a go at it until he was satisfied with the outcome.

The immense fulfilling feeling that arose as one of his works would get completed really paralleled nothing else.

It was after almost 7 more hours that he straightened his back, the sun finally setting somewhere, that he was completed with it.

A delicate flower, which had a myriad of colors on its petals ranging from pretty princess pink to ruby red to ochre yellow, was staring back at him in half bloom. The inside of the flower contained a similarly dainty girl, who was looking half asleep, in the process of waking up. Her wings were curled to the inside, and were a strike contrast to the warm hues of the flower petals. They were blue... The aquamarine blue that made him want to pat his back at thinking about such an unbelievable color combination.

He smiled and stared at it some more, till he heard that alluring voice come from behind in his room.

"Thumbelina?" She asked.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

**[A/N: I went out to dinner just to give mom a rest for cooking... and ended up having lots of fun. Went for a long drive with bhai and sang O Mere Dil ke Chain on top of my voice.. Hehehe. So Yeah, this was my TGIF Night. I literally don't feel like writing cause I had unlimited pizzas and sandwiches, which are making me super sleepy.]**

* * *

She smiled at the irony. She knew she shouldn't have noticed this, as she never was supposed to pay attention to the mortals, but this was just too hard to ignore.

He looked radiant at the finished creation and she could almost hear the smile he wore.

He was so simple at times, and yet, there always was an underlying subconscious complexity. Today, it was more prominent than other days.

"Why Thumbelina?" She asked eager to measure his reaction.

He looked at her for a second, and then sobered up. She was green, the most royal of the type of greens available. He couldn't help but smile and replied, "Have you heard the legend of Thumbelina, Jade?"

"Yes, My Precious. A girl who finds herself in many adversary conditions, but in the end, manages to marry her prince."

"Hmmm, She was born the size of a thumb, and all sorts of forest creatures either wanted to marry her, or hold her captive." He seemed forlorn, as if trying to implicate something.

"It wasn't her fault that she was Thumbelina." She tried to interject, knowing what he was implying.

"Yet, she paid the price for being different, didn't she?" He asked back.

She was standing near the now dry painting, almost caressing it lightly.

"I am sorry for you." She said, but then, the fact that she had noticed first made its way out of her mouth, even though she knew he wouldn't like it.

"You know what she was called when she got these wings?" She asked.

His voice was so low, that she would have missed it, but she didn't, "Maia."

"Yes..."She replied, knowing the conversation had come to a standstill.

"What is your name, Jade?" He asked suddenly, swallowing a big lump in his throat.

"I don't have one, My Precious."

**[A/N: If you didn't notice in the previous chapter, Maya is Rey's mom's name. Thumbelina is a nice fairy tale. You can go read it or watched the animation. Jade is a type of green. Its really pretty.]**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

**[A/N: Accha I have a contest going on my FB page. Please go check it out.. The page is .com (slash) CreativeKindredSpirits**

**Do check it out! It's for Mother's day! **

**Hmm, So Yeah! The big revelation is here! Hehehe. I must say that I have a contest for this one too. Meet me down the update and I'll tell you all about it.]**

* * *

He laughed, the hearty throaty one, realizing he had again done what he consciously avoided around her. He had given in to curiosity, only to avoid the discussion over his mother.

He would have never admitted it, but all his sub consciousness really did revolve around his mother. He still had that scene playing before his eyes that had taken place around this morning. He still couldn't figure out why his mother looked defeated, instead of dejected on hearing his name.

The moment he had taken up painting, the last words his father had spoken had gotten replayed in his mind a thousand times. How, his father had breathed his mother's name, as if calling out to a reverent one. He had sighed just listening to the unsaid prayers in those tones of his.

Why some prayers had to be unanswered, his heart had asked at that moment.

And his mother's name had led him to Thumbelina, a story he had always considered tragic. Even though it had a happy ending, it was immensely tragic nonetheless.

He turned his attention to the creature that had called out his bluff so blatantly, and then stopped laughing.

"I am sorry Jade. I guess I did not ask the correct question this time, did I?" He asked, playful now.

She smiled, watching how effortlessly he accepted his shortcomings. This was such a rare sight amongst his kind. Usually, they would argue back upon being pointed out wrong.

"No, My Precious... You did not." She accepted his apology.

"Hmm, so let me try this again. What does your mother address you as?" He asked, not hoping that she would answer this time either.

"She calls me Kirara..." She smiled reverently.

**[A/N: Hmmm, So finally the name is revealed. Kirara is a Japanese name, and its Kanji includes the meaning Cloud. Now, Obviously I took the name from somewhere. You just have to find out which character's name is Kirara. The first one to get it correct in the comments will get the next steamy update dedicate to them! I have high hopes from you Aish, considering your DP has that character.. :P]**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

**[A/N: Happy Belated Mother's Day! I love the fact that this one includes a mother's arc. I am glad that you guys received the name so amazingly. Thanks a ton. And this one is dedicated to Raina. She was the first one to be correct! And sorry for the delay. I was celebrating yesterday with my mom as well as my BF's mom. J Now everyone got it correct, Kirara is a creature in InuYasha and I have been an extremely huge fanatic of Inuyasha all my life.]**

* * *

To say that he was taken aback would be an understatement. No, it was much much bigger than that. He had never ever really imagined that he would have to stop giving her nicknames. It had become such a huge adoration of his, to call her whichever color he felt like, that it was almost disappointing to know her name.

But nevertheless, she told him. What had made her tell him, he thought. And that was when it struck him. She never lied to him. Nopes, she never did.

She had been difficult to decipher, and would refuse answering the wrong questions, but one thing she would never do, is give him false information.

His heart itched to know whether he was the exception or she was bound to truth like a rule.

"Kirara?" He asked her, breaking her out of some reverie.

"Yes, My Precious?" She asked, her eyes glowing.

"Can you lie?" He questioned, a bit hopeful.

She couldn't help but laugh, how naïve. It was in these situations that she found him the most adorable. Why did his eyes look this hopeful?

Was he expecting himself to be an exception for her? She almost felt sorry for him.

"No, My Precious, I cannot." She answered.

His heart seemed to plunge into an abyss, he wasn't special.

"Then, why are you here, Jade?"


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

**[A/N: Hellow peeps! I have been much lazier due to the stupid weather. It literally robs me of energy. Din mei Glucose pee ke kaam chalaana padh raha hai. Plus, even you guys are slacking off on reviews. I guess that is due to the fact that most of you will be having exams. So, that even more makes me not want to write. But whatever, I finally moved my lazy ass and wrote this.]**

* * *

She was happy. She was genuinely heartwarmingly happy seeing him pout like that. Something about his trivial misery was absolutely adorable.

He was using the color name as a means of putting in distance and she felt even more elated at how well she could play with her food.

They always tasted better all riled up.

What was that potion that humans had when they were like this? She tried to remember the ludicrous names they used to give so fondly.

Right. _Oxytocin and Adrenaline. _

She felt even more like laughing now. Such an unusual combination, yet it tasted delectable.

Love and Fear.

Or maybe, Love and Fray.

Ohh, well, both worked in amazing ways for her palate.

She saw him staring back at her, with those accusing, hurt eyes. What a child... She felt like saying, but she didn't.

Why was she here again? It definitely wasn't to poke and prod this overgrown child. She was here because she felt like he was beckoning her. That was strange, considering the fact that he hadn't verbally called out to her.

So, not really agreeing on divulging her reason, she just made the easiest excuse she knew he would accept.

"I was hungry, My Precious." She said, slithering near him, making his accusing eyes turned wide with shock as he registered the meaning.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

**[A/N: So people ask me whether Kirara is confused about her feelings. Peeps, please understand the fact that she is not in love. Do you guys realize that only 5-6 days have passed in the story timeline? Does one fall in LOVE in 5-6 days? So, she is DEFINITELY not in love. As for Reyaansh, even he isn't in love with her yet. Sex is never EQUAL to love. Atleast not in any of my stories. So, don't confuse on that one.]**

* * *

He gasped at her answer... What else was he supposed to do?

The adrenaline already coursing in his veins gave way to fright first, though on a conscious level, he never really wanted to be afraid of her.

She never looked dangerous, it was just the vibes. Those utterly confusing vibes her body gave off. They made him want to get close to her and run off away simultaneously.

Of course, he never really paid heed to the running away advice.

Yet, he knew what he would be doing by getting closer to her, but the worst part was he couldn't really stop.

His instincts all had made a resolve now, and he wondered why his instincts were getting dumber by the day.

She was standing just a hair's breadth away from him, and he could smell the natural earthy smell on her. It reminded him of wet soil, a smell that kicked in attraction so lethally, it was almost impossible to keep from salivating.

He gave in, to the twinkle in her eyes.

"Then you should feed, I guess." He said.

Her smile was infectious and predatory at the same time.

She closed the small distance between their bodies, and took his all too willing lips under hers.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

**[A/N: So recently, I went through different reviews on D3 stories here... And found out ki wahaan reviews mei tak mujhe gaaliyaan padhti hai. :P**

**Okay, now the reasons for my delays aajkal, I have a trip to Malaysia coming up, and all my documents and everything were being processed. It's really energy consuming, and so at the end of the day, I just wanna go to sleep. So that's it. Its gonna be like this for some time. And please don't expect PMs. I am too tired to be doing that. You can always find the links of my works and updates on my Facebook Page, all you have to do is like it. It's called "Creative Kindred Spirits" I have posted a few pics of Kirara there recently, just so you can visualize her easily. ]**

* * *

He knew this was wrong, but it felt so damn right. Her soft rosy petals gliding over his lips were the most amazing sensation in the world, paralleled to none. He really didn't care right now how many days it would take for him to wake up this time. All he wanted to take was her.

He felt his hands gliding over her petite back, caressing the naked flesh there. Her hands were holding his face right now, almost as if drinking from his lips. He could feel joy overwhelm him for a second or so, at the fact that he was being cared for, but then his conscience berated, that he was only food being savored.

He parted his lips, allowing her tongue to gain entrance inside his crevices, and then she slowly, languidly, explored into him.

He didn't know he could lose balance that easily, and the next thing he knew, he had felt over his bed, with her hands travelling up and down his now naked chest.

She crawled over his spread out body, mounting him like a lioness readying herself for devouring the prey. She still had her lips to him, and he could feel dizziness overcome him.

He moaned, losing more and more consciousness by the minute.

And suddenly, she jerked her lips away from his, "Hang on, My Precious. Not yet... Not just yet."


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

**[A/N: I am being very very unpunctual. But hey, you guys already know the reason. Waise, there were gin kar teen comments on my previous update, jabki the followers are 20. Thanks so much guys. Now I know how many of you care to comment. Ohh well, no PM for uninterested people then.]**

* * *

Had she just gotten away from him? Why? His head was swimming with intoxication. He wanted to feel something except her. She was making him too light-headed right now, and his brain and body just didn't want to coordinate with each other.

Before even a moment had passed, he felt her tugging at him. She had pulled him up from the bed, and was taking him somewhere... Where?

Until he felt water dripping on his too hot for safety skin, he couldn't understand what it was.

Ohhh... The shower.

Ohh! The Shower!

His body screamed the next minute. Cold! It was too damn cold.

Before he could jump and scream out of the shower, he felt her warm fingers tingling him up and down his back.

"Welcome Back, My Precious." She had a giggle suppressed in her voice and he couldn't believe she was being playful again.

He turned around to watch her, and she had a grin on her face that would put Chesire cat to shame.

He grabbed her arms with as much force as he could, riled up with the taunting she had been doing. He thrashed her body into the shower wall frame, and stuck his body to hers which gave him the warmth he needed to operate.

His hot tongue invaded into her lips, eliciting a moan out of her.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

**[A/N: To think that someone is commenting thanks for the PM when I dint send any! Sigh. Thanks Akku, Roop, V, Anu, Mannu, Nivi for commenting. Yup, I got exactly 7 reviews. Wow. So, this one is for you 6 people. You guys are the best. Also, the good news is, I have started the next chapter of TATM. And I am pretty sure none of you will like it.]**

* * *

Hadn't she brought him here in the first place? Then how was he gaining control on her. Her insides churned to regain the reign. And so she did.

She pushed herself off of the wall, and clutched the button of his jeans, making his throbbing erection much more painful. He gasped out loud at the unfair move she had played, and started detaching himself from her to squiggle out of her hold.

But she squeezed him, making him almost stationary in the heavy water droplets falling all over them. It was a delight for her to see him so submissive, and she couldn't help but chuckle. He was so going to be so much more delectable now.

He couldn't help but shudder. Here he was, half naked inside the shower, with what all clothes he had on him soaking wet, and his junk in the steel grip of a creature he couldn't define.

He gulped, the fear and the cold taking the best of him, and watched her lick her lips teasingly, making his shudders turn into goosebumps.

"Tch, Tch, Tch... I am so sorry, My Precious."She rolled out his _'pet' _name on her tongue, and turned the switch for hot water, "I forgot you were of no use in cold water."

* * *

**[A/N: Seems like many of you didn't get it. Cold water makes one lose a hard-on. Pardon my crude language, but I hope you got the reason why she said he is of no use in cold water..]**


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

**[A/N: Did anyone see ITA tonight? Haaaye, How Hot was Sanaya Irani. By God ki Maa Kasam I wanna marry her! And Gaurav Chopra! Eeeeeeeeeee! Enough squealing. Back to writing. Haaye, I miss my leisurely phan-gurling days.]**

* * *

The water turned back to normal temperature, he could actually now focus his attention on her. How dare she... She knew what would happen if she turned him into cold water. And she was the one who had done it on purpose, yet what was that smug look on her face.

He felt all of his anger dissipate as he realized what she was doing the next moment. Wait... What the heck? When did her hands reach inside his jeans?

He grabbed both her hands with his in a second, and looked at her. Ohh, that was what the smug look was about. She knew he was turned on. How cruel.

He grabbed both her wrists in his one palm now, bringing them up over her head as she wriggled them to get out of her grip. It was his turn to smile smugly.

The water slithered down her whole body, and he could now taste it on his own will. He started undressing her wet cloth with one hand now, taking all the time in the world while she writhed at the extra scrutiny that was being done by his hungry eyes.

The chesire cat smile was on his lips now, as she stood in her naked glory before him, the water streaming down her beautiful form, making his hard on even more throbbing.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

**[A/N: What would you guys say if I tell you that I am thinking of starting a work which doesn't involve any pre-cast characters? What I mean is, it would be a fully fledged story of my own, with original characters. Are you guys up for reading something like that? Or is it that you'll only read stuff if it has the names Kria and Reyaansh in them?**

**I humbly thank all those who find the time to comment.]**

* * *

He moved slowly, languidly. There was no need to hurry this up. Her taste wasn't something you could enjoy if you hurried things up.

So, his tongue moved languidly on her earlobe, tasting the sweet ambrosia nectar that the water had turned into while in contact with her skin. She seemed to shiver at that, which made him extremely pleased.

It wasn't only him who could feel paradise because of her, it was her as well. His tongue trailed a hot path behind her ear, to the delicious skin and then with all the hunger in the world, he bit into her like a wolf.

She strained her body as if the strings inside were too tight now to allow any kind of movement, and he continued his journey down her neck, to the collarbone. The cascade of water droplets was too enjoyable to be ignored, and he drank up from her skin as much as he could.

His tongue trailed further down, till he had one of her mounds in his mouth. He sucked on it, and realizing it was now impossible to hold her arms, so he let go of them. As soon as he had done that, both her hands were in his hair, grabbing fistfuls. She thrust him more into her chest, making his teeth bit her nipple ferociously.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

**[A/N: So, I am glad that many of you gave positive responses on the original story I am working on. Thank you.]**

* * *

He bit her hard. Oh so hard.

It was impossible not to.

The voices that were coming out of her small mouth were just divine. He couldn't help but give in to his wild side. His hand massaged the other mound furiously, rubbing it in circles to elicit purring out of her.

His tongue now licked and sucked the nipple, making her arch her back, giving in to the pleasure. As soon as he was satisfied, he reversed his ministrations, his mouth taking in the other mound and his fingers pinching the nipple his tongue was biting moments ago.

Her hands that were getting weaker and weaker, seemed to suddenly gain strength as his tongue now licked the area between her breasts, travelling downwards.

As his tongue grazed over her navel, he dipped in, tasting and nibbling her navel ring. She cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure and her body temperature heated up some more.

Her gasp was as loud as his heartbeat, when he finally reached her core. The water was still flowing over her, but now, distinct steam was coming out of her skin. He couldn't keep himself from smiling as he finally tasted her true inner taste, the most heavenly amorous nectar there ever could be.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

**[A/N: Hmm, I am being less torturous this time around, right? J The thing is, there is much more to this story, and I want that arc to start already, that's why I am kinda rushing.]**

* * *

Enough was enough, he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her up in his arms, and without wasting another minute, he took her to the bed again.

Their wet bodies came down on the bed with a loud resounding thud. Spreading her legs again, he took her in his mouth as if he was the hungry one, not her.

His tongue licked, sucked and bit her clit, while her moans turned into loud pleasure driven screams. He took his tongue out for a moment to breathe and felt her wriggling under him, with unease.

Smirking, his tongue plunged into her insides, exploring depths this time. Her cries reached the horizon as she came. As soon as she was sated, he licked her completely, his ego inflating to the size of Mount Olympus.

His eyes met hers, and instantly, he deflated. Her eyes showed him why, exactly was he a mortal. She had just played him, and, he gulped, was now going to get what she wanted.

She rose up from the bed, not caring about the musky sheets, and ripped his jeans off with a fluid motion of her arms.

Straddling him, with both her arms taking his arms captive over his head, she smirked.

It was her turn now.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

**[A/N: I have nothing much to say as such. My training is awesome but leaves me exhausted. Plus, my gym has restarted, and I am almost dead.]**

* * *

She mounted him, like she was so beautifully used to by now, and kissed his dry lips. He was so shocked that it definitely was hilarious. How naïve was this human?

It had been the same constant circumstances forever between them, then why did he get this shocked almost every time?

She smiled on his lips, rubbing them affectionately. It was no fun if he was scared out of his wits. So, she mesmerizingly allured him into the mood again.

She peppered kisses all over him, leaving little marks on his chiseled chest. It was a beauty, his torso. It almost felt like he was carved out of marble stone. The lithe shape of his was enchanting, and she really didn't mind openly telling him what a breath-taking creation he was.

After all, the All-Father didn't bestow many features like his. So, it was only appropriate that he knew how lucky he was.

She started moving, their cores enjoined, and her body started responding to the rhythm that was feeling more and more divine every time.

They came with much much controlled effort. She knew she had to control, she wanted him to atleast have some sense of consciousness.

And when they collapsed on the bed, panting, she knew she had succeeded in letting him have some senses alive.

"Ki...Kirara?" He panted, now looking into her eyes. This is what she dreaded the most in them. They were better unconscious. They used to get so talkative afterwards.

"Yes?" she asked back.

"How do you recognize them?"


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

**[A/N: I wanna see what you painted, Nia. Tomorrow's the last day of my training. Monday se firse ganda job shuru. Now, I feel obligated to tell you guys that there won't be any kind of updates from 10****th**** June to 22****nd**** June. That's because I am not gonna be in India during that period. And the last thing I want to do on my first vacation in two years in 'type' on a laptop. So I hope you guys understand. Apart from that, you guys have been immensely supportive of my works, and never fail to comment, so I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart. If I could personally come and hug each one of you, I would do it. J]**

* * *

See, that was the reason why they should be left unconscious. Here she was, feeling triumphant for a second at managing to keep him moving and breathing. And here he was, asking questions again.

She sighed, of course, what was the point in lying? He knew more, and from the looks of it, he would only get to know more in a few days.

"They... They emit a distinct scent. It tells me that they are the ones..." She replied.

He gulped. It was scary to ask her all this. But it was impossible not to. He wanted to know. Hell, it was eating him inside.

"And how do they recognize you?" He asked again.

"Recognize? My Precious, have you recognized me?" She asked, incredulity dripping from her face.

He sighed. So, she wouldn't answer this one then. But then, he thought over her question for a minute. Had he? Did he know what she was?

The answer was pretty simple, No. Maybe that's what she wanted to hear. He hoped that she would answer if he answered her truly too.

"No. I haven't. Am I supposed to?" He asked.

And she laughed. That chiming distinct laugh that she had.

"Are you implying that you are going to die, My Precious?" She asked.

He gulped. He hadn't thought like that before that question, but right now he did.

"Am I?"

"You are not the one assigned to me My Precious. You'll die, but then, all of you mortals will one day, right?" She replied serenely, as if stating the weather.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

**[A/N: I finally found 15 minutes free! Yaay! So what better utilization than to write. I am so sorry that I won't be giving you any TATM before going. The thing is, I have an exam on this Sunday. So, I need to catch up a little on studies too before I go.]**

* * *

He gulped hard. Did she just state his death so easily? Didn't she have a heart? Or any known amount of fear in her? How could she talk about this so coldly.

Sweat bullets were making their way down his forehead, and he really didn't want to see her right now.

She looked at his face, and broke out of her trance it seemed. She realized he must have become so afraid. After all, these mortals were the same when it came to end of their baseless lives. They just couldn't accept that it was nature's cycle. That it was all All-Fathers doing. But hey, who was she to judge?

"Now Now, My Precious. Please Calm down." She soothed him, gently caressing her hand on top of his.

"I never said that you were dying in a short interval of time..." She continued, "I Just said that all mortals meet their end, and you are no exception to that fact."

She smiled at him now, judging by his eyes that he finally understood.

He relaxed a bit. He had never thought he was this afraid of death until he was actually face to face with a creature capable of bringing it. His face must have shown that, causing her to speak out.

"Even for a moment, My Precious, please do not assume that I am the harbinger of death... Because I am not." She stated coldly.

"Then, What are you?"


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

**[A/N: Hello! As most of you know by now, I am back. Accha how much did you miss me?]**

* * *

She smiled. That serene blinding smile of hers, which he had come to understood was a means of deflecting him from everything that comprised the truth. He knew now, all she had to do was smile that smile of hers, and he would gladly forget the universe.

Fear, Rationality, Life, Death... Everything was meaningless when it came to that smile. Ironic, that it was such a hauntingly beautiful smile, cause for all facts considered, she was a dangerous creature. Yet, this smile of hers just seemed to be designed to put people like him to ease.

"What do you think I am, My Precious?" She asked him, in that chillingly musical voice.

There... There it was again.

That superb deflection of hers. Whenever she couldn't answer with a truth, she always used this tactic of hers... questioning him back so he would feel like an utterly useless moron.

"Why do you always do that?" He asked back, agitated.

"Do what?" She asked, perplexed. It was amazing how he was reacting. They usually weren't this fidgety. He definitely was different in some aspects from his kind.

Usually, they just were too scared to speak anything. _Good,_ she thought_, not as scared as the others, he was. _

"Deflect. You deflect me."


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

**[A/N: We are so far along in the story and the main arc hasn't even started yet. Sigh.]**

* * *

"That is never intentional, My Precious..." she said, not realizing that he was getting agitated because of this.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and his thumb, not wanting this confusing conversation to continue on anymore.

"Just stop... Please Jade." He spat out, "I am tired, I would like to sleep."

"Alright then... Should I sing for you?" She asked again.

"No. Please. Your singing is what keeps me up... Not puts me to sleep." He felt the headache thudding his forehead.

She giggled. How strange.

Her singing wouldn't let him sleep he said... But why couldn't her singing wake his sleeping mother. She was having the toughest of the times with her, and she couldn't even mention that to this beloved son of hers.

"I'll take my leave now, My Precious. Dream beautiful dreams." She chimed, and vanished the next instant, melting into thin air.

* * *

He tried his level best, but couldn't get to sleep after Jade was gone. He got out of his room, hoping to find some solace in some other part of haveli. Maybe she was still up. Maybe he would just catch a glance of her all moving and looking healthy.

His heart was happy suddenly, at the thought of seeing his mother moving her limbs by herself and not by those bloody machines they jammed into her.

But as soon as he made his way near her room, the darkness notified him, that she had slipped back into that slumber of hers.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

**[A/N: I really don't feel like writing anymore. Sigh.] **

* * *

He tossed and turned the whole night. It wasn't out of his character to be awake the whole night, but then, he knew it was pointless as well.

He had to.. Just had to accept that mother was going to die. Yet, why couldn't he just stop hoping and dragging his ass to her room whenever he could?

"Paagal..." He breathed... "Kyunki mai Paagal hun.."

He could feel the burn in the back of his eyes. It was just today morning, when she had been awake and there had been preparation of sweets just for her. He wondered if she even tasted any.

"Gadha... Kahaan se khaaengi kuch woh?" He reprimanded himself, the salty liquid slowly making its way out of his eyes, "Wind tubes toh hatt nahi sakti... Khaaengi kaise?"

He sniffed and tried in vain to stop the tears, but it seemed that it was an impossible task to fulfill. Yes, his mother was dying. No, there wasn't anything he could do to save her.

Well, he was dumb. He was stupid. But then, he couldn't stop loving. He loved his mother. And quite sadly, his mother found nothing lovable in him.

How easily had she told his dad, that he had done wrong in calling Reyaansh back home. Atleast this was a point they both agreed on, him and his mom. This place was suffocating. This place which everyone called home was literally suffocating.

"Maa.." He slept crying.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

**[A/N: Hmm, I went shopping today! ^_^ My birthday is on Tuesday..! What are you guys gifting me?]**

* * *

He woke up feeling groggy. Well, that's what one gets when they cry themselves to sleep. His eyes hurt. His throat was parched. And his head hurt too.

He scrambled to the bathroom as his need to freshen up overcame everything else. But after he was done, he came out in his room feeling more gloomy and dark than he did when he first landed here.

He turned to the painted canvas containing the beautiful Thumbelina, and without a second thought, tossed it into the fireplace.

"You shouldn't have done that." He heard a voice from behind, and sighed.

What was she doing here so early in the morning?

"Why are you here..." He turned around, to catch the color she was, so he could make a new name, "...Sakura?"

Her eyes lit up, as if delighted by the fact that no matter how disturbed he was, he was still naming her.

"You have been to Japan, My Precious?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

He sighed. So she also believed in getting a clean slate with each passed night. Alright, who was he to push anger on her. It wasn't like they were in a relationship. It wasn't like they were obligated to answer each other. They were just twisted acquaintances.

Besides, somewhere deep down, he didn't even want to know who she was.

"Yes, Sakura... I have been backpacking throughout the world. It's a beautiful world that we live in..." He smiled, giving her free pass to last night's tiff between them.

* * *

**[A/N : Sakura are a type of Pinkish Cherry Blossom trees. You can go google Sakura trees to see what color she was that day.. Or you can go check out the FB Page or My Index.. I'll be posting reference pics for you.]**


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

**[A/N: Someone asked how much I had to research for the name Sakura. I actually didn't research a bit. Sakura is one of the most common names in Japanese culture. And anyone who has seen even a bit of Cardcaptor Sakura or Naruto would know this name. ^.^**

**Akku, If you read the previous chapters again, you'll see that Kirara controlled her feeding, and that's why he was able to remain conscious. She did it for him.**

**A Very happy Birthday to me.. So where are my gifts, peeps? ]**

* * *

"I am not really sure how you see the beauty. Considering the time I have known you, you seem to be a pretty glum person." She answered back.

"Yeah, considering how broody I am, I shouldn't be an artist at all. Right?" He entertained her, chuckling to himself.

Why was it that he was always the topic of discussion? When here she was, the maze of mystique! And yet, who'd they talk about... The bland unimportant HIM.

"No, I didn't mean that, Precious." She smiled at him, "The thing is, you were meant to be an artist, considering your gloom. Just not the type that makes beauty."

"Then? Which type?" He asked, genuinely amused.

"The type that destroys visual beauty.. Not creates it." She answered.

He thought over it a while. Yeah, in a way, her evaluation had a point. He should have turned to some kind of gothic dark underground grunge art form rather than painting. After all, wasn't he the perennial brooder?

"Sakura, is there a reason we are discussing me?"

"No, I just wanted to make polite conversation before I go off to complete some work."

"And your idea of a polite conversation is catching me burning my paintings and admonishing me over the fact that I paint in the first place?"

"Tch.. Tch.. Sarcasm clearly is not suitable on that heavenly face of yours, Precious."

"I am pretty sure you'd know what is heavenly, right Sakura?"

She answered, all true to herself, "No, My Precious. Heaven isn't a place that I have seen. _All-Father_ does not allow us."


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

**[A/N: Thank you to everyone who wished! It means a lot! ]**

* * *

"I thought your father loved you. It seems so unlikely that he would deny you something, Kirara."

"Ah, I apologize. I think I did not explain this. All-Father is not my Father. All-Father is my Father's father."

"So why would he forbid you?"

"My father isn't allowed. So I think it has to do with that."

"Why would he deny his own son?" He asked, incredulous.

She smiled at him. It really did hurt when he talked about all these matters. Though this was something that happened at the beginning of his species, and his species were the exact reason why all this even ever happened, it wasn't as if she could say that. They weren't allowed to speak of this either.

"Why does your mother?" She asked another diversion firmly in place.

He winced, his face contorting at the sudden harshness of her tone. Strange. She was never harsh with him. Maybe this was a sensitive topic after all. Or else she would never use such a painful distraction.

"Well, she does because I am worthless." He replied, his eyes a strange mix of emotions, yet a smile in place to soothe her agitated senses.

She studied his face, and realized how much he understood her already. He was trying to stop this topic just for her.

Her smile illuminated the whole room, her color turning a bright hue of yellow.

"You are definitely special, My Precious." She chimed, her heart beaming.

He smiled truly now. Did she just make his mood better by changing colors?

"From the looks of it, It's you who is special, Aureoline.." He replied, claiming her lips.

**[A/N: I swear to god, this story lives. Like seriously.. This is happening to me almost the 50****th**** time... Where I think of some other ending and then this story just writes itself and I stare like a dumbass.. ki ohhh.. Yeh kya likh dia. Kaise likh dia.. Uggh. You might laugh.. But it is actually frustrating] **


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

**[A/N: Hello all you lovely people. How is life treating you? Are you enjoying the images that come attached with the updates? Do make sure to check them out on FB or my IF index. I put in a lot of effort to get the best relatable image for you. As I know I need accurate color and clothing descriptions.] **

* * *

She kissed him back leisurely, as if she had all the time in the world just for him. Her lips, soft as rose petals, moved by themselves on his rough ones eliciting a soft sigh out of him. Her hands caressed his hair softly.

It was an unearthly experience, for sure, even for her. What was happening?

She shouldn't have been that moved by a mere kiss, yet it was one of the most exhilarating experiences with this mortal.

"My Precious, Thank you." She said, when they both came up for breathe.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being you. You are fascinating." She replied, exultantly.

He blushed. Quite evidently.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't this honest, Kirara. And other times I wish you were." He said.

"I am as veracious as the world allows me to be, Reyaansh." She quipped.

This was amazing. His name on her lips was purely amazing.

There was just nothing better in this world. And he just wanted to commemorate this occasion.

"You used my name!" He rejoiced.

"I used your given name, My Precious. It's not such a big occasion."

"Yes it is. I wanna paint you. Please?"

She smiled at him. That unearthly blinding smile of hers.

"Meet me in an hour, My Precious. And maybe you too can immortalize me."


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

**[A/N: Many of you already know why I have been absent. So I am not gonna explain. This is dedicated to someone who is feeling pretty nostalgic. ^_^]**

* * *

He rushed. As fast as his feet could carry him. It was not every day that an immortal asked you to immortalize them. So he rushed his arms to collect the canvas, the brushes, the oils, the paints.. Almost everything his huge arms could carry.

He put on his charcoal black jacket and muddy gumboots, and without paying a heed to anyone, ran off into the woods.

How did he know she would be by the lake?

Well of course, there was no place else she would rather be. This was their place now.

And as soon as he reached their huffing and puffing, all the air in his lungs was taken away by the sight.

A hard on was quite inevitable.

She was in the lake, swimming like she had a tail instead of legs. For a moment, he even envisioned her as a mermaid, and then jerked out of that picture as she came out, all drenched and wet.

She was pure and serene pearl. No other color depicted her better. The wet, the white, the translucent, the sheen. It was fucking erotic.

Did he really come here to paint? How the hell was he going to achieve that task?

"So, My Precious?" she sat royally on a rock, in a position that would have put Venus to shame, "When do you plan on starting?"

He gulped. And reprimanded himself on drooling with his jaw open.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

**[A/N : Now toh even I am bored of the suspense. Saala yeh story jaldi kyun nai chalti hai? Meko tum logo ko bataana hai ki Kirara kya hai! Uwaaaah!]**

* * *

His hands were shivering. No, it wasn't because of the cold. It was just that the seductress that sat before him, all in her glory, was just too much to take.

Her body glowed, that white cloth of hers shimmering with wetness from the water. Perched on a rock, she resembled the sirens every bit. _Sirens..._ He thought mystically. They were maybe her closest relatives. He wouldn't ask of course, because he knew she would dodge it again.

His hands moved on the canvas, giving life to something so ethereal. Somehow, he was in colossal hurry to finish the painting, afraid that she would disappear any moment. After three hours of hard work, he had managed to capture the essence of what Kirara was. Her body, sculpted to perfection was duplicated on the canvas in a way that would do maximum justice to her. The jewels that dangled on her forehead and in her earrings were pearl right now, and that was the only way he would want to remember them.

Suddenly, the realization dawned upon him. He had _tasted _this unearthly being. And he could _taste _her right now too.

Maybe the lust was apparent in his eyes to her, as her next move did exactly what he wanted her to do.

She rose her hand, all dripping and wet, and invited him in a fluid motion to _come hither. _

"What are you waiting for, My Precious?" She asked.

And with hands that were covered in a myriad of colors, he moved towards her.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

**[A/N: I am disappointed with the number of reviews TATM has gotten.. For all the hue and cry I get over not updating that story, there aren't any reviews which prove that people really wanted to read it. Ohh well, I am going already half crazy here, regarding personal stuff.]**

* * *

Completely, Purely, Unadulterated white was her state when he hadn't touched her. But then, when he approached her, there was something that ached in him. He already had colors on his hands... Why not color her the way he wanted to?

Everytime she appeared before her, she was color of her own. Yes, it was true that he named each and every color that she would so adoringly wear, but then, this was a once in a lifetime chance of covering each and every inch of hers into a myriad of pigments.

His hands trembled as the prospective ran through his mind. It was an amazing idea. With hurried feet he reached where she was sitting with expectant eyes, and for the first time, smiled at her the way she used to at him.

She was going to be his canvas. It was even more beautiful than she being immortalized on a canvas.

He reached her, and touched her cheek gently. A streak of yellowish red smeared across her skin. She smiled back at him understanding what he was doing.

He leaned downwards, merging her lips with his, while his other hand traced her forearm, leaving a bluish-green color on her.

Next his hands moved to her collarbone, both his hands coloring her into a rainbow of colors there.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

**[A/N: 21 more chapters and Sukanya will finally read this! Phew!] **

* * *

He had by now lavishly colored her into a myriad of colors, and wanted that soiled dress of off her. As soon as his hands reached the intricate hooks of the dress, he suddenly felt a change in her temperature.

He sighed, not now. He didn't want to see it happen. Not when she was in his arms.

He moved away from her instantly, and she slowly started leaching out all the colors that had been put on her.

The blue, the yellow, the red, the green, the purple, the hazel... Every color was slowly slipping down from her body, ridding her hands, her legs completely. Her dress, which was a perfect shade of rainbow a few seconds before, was now turning into a perfect shade of licorice.

Quite frankly, he despised that licorice to the core of his existence.

He stepped far far away, hating the transition that was happening in front of him. Her face, which had that aroused expression a few moments ago, was now completely blank.

Her beautiful serene eyes, now were so eerie, her pupils dilated fully into her irises, turning them onyx, that he could swear people would piss their pants if they saw them.

He sighed again. He hated this.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

**[A/N: Yeah, so Suks said she'll read it when I reach chapter 100. So I am fast tracking everything now. I want this story to end already! Uggh.]**

* * *

She stood tall now, her amazing black form in full view. And he, well he just couldn't do anything but stand there like a dumb rock.

She looked so calm, so cold, that it made him want to gag.

This was what she really was, and he knew that already. Yet, why did it bug him so much every time? As if, by watching this, he was missing out on something important.

"I need to go, My Precious." Her voice was eerily sweet, almost too sweet. It was one of those things she gained in this form, where her beautiful voice turned haunting.

"Who are you going for?" He asked, despite wanting to stay quiet.

"I am not allowed to say..." She replied.

"I didn't really want to know." He added, not really knowing why.

"I know that too, My Precious." She smiled at him, which made him shiver, "Who in their right minds would want to know?"

"Can't you NOT do that?" He bit back, annoyed, "It's irritating when you become this all knowing goddess."

"Goddess should be the last term you associate with me, Mortal." She thundered, "You do not get to judge me for what I am. And this is the last time I will warn you."

"Fine." He shot back.

And she disappeared.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

**[A/N: So me is gonna upload another chapter tonight. Be happy and gimme reviews.]**

* * *

He wanted to kick himself. Did he just pick a fight with an immortal that killed for a profession?

God, he was a douche.

A douche who couldn't get this rankling feeling out of his heart. He turned around and ran back to the Haveli. He just somehow needed to do this at the moment.

He rushed inside, and grabbed one of the car keys, and hurried outside.

He jammed in the keys, and turned on the engine. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to see her.

He drove off to Dehradun, cursing himself for the stupidity all the way.

What the fuck was he doing? If he knew anything about her in all this time, he knew she could be anywhere in the world. Then why the fuck was he driving off to the nearest freaking town possible?

Because he was a douche. That's why.

He reached it Dehradun in an hour, and started slowing down near all the dark streets he could see. The uneasiness was gnawing at him, much like the first time he met her.

And after travelling for lord knows how long, he started to hear a faint sound, and that's when he gulped. He could finally hear her. He had found her. And she was singing.

That meant bad news.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

**[A/N: Seriously, No reviews except Vaish? Wow, I feel so LOUVED! Disclaimer: I do not own the song.]**

* * *

**_Just wait  
Though wide he may roam  
Always  
A hero comes home  
He goes where no one has gone  
But always  
A hero comes home  
_**  
He was scared... Shit scared. Did the song need to be so haunting too? Couldn't it be just a pleasant melody?

Why was she so freakishly scary every time she sang for someone to die?

The song probably meant it was for a man. So, at least that much he knew.

**_Signs of a saviour  
Like fire on the water _**

He finally caught sight of her, but couldn't find the heart or the courage in him to get out of the car. He just waited inside his car, while she glided in that dark alley. He saw a grayish figure with her, and he looked really weary. Rey could make out his eyes, the color of steel, and his heart went out for her.

Yet, she still sang on.

**_Deep in the heart of darkness sparks  
A dream of light  
_**  
She twirled around, and the man seemed to smile watching that black form of hers. Somehow, Rey couldn't really digest it. It was as if the man knew he was going to die, and wasn't afraid of it. He seemed to be happy that it was finally time.

Kirara took hold of his hand, and danced with him, continuing the song.

**_Someday they'll carve in stone  
"The hero comes home" _**

She stopped slowly, giving him rest and respect, both at the same time.

**_He goes and comes back alone  
But always  
A hero comes home_**

Just wait  
Though wide he may roam  
Always  
A hero comes home

He could see that blinding light, and that tunnel. He could see her leading him to that tunnel. Next he saw a boat. And quite clearly saw Kirara waiting for the guy to shed tears. The guy didn't really shed many, just a measly single tear. But Kirara seemed to be happy to collect it. And then, it all just vanished, and nothing but a dead body remained.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

**[A/N: Nia, I am getting to that part, love.. It'll be here in a few chapters. Just wait and watch.]**

* * *

"You know, you shouldn't lurk around dead bodies. It brings misfortune."

He all but squeaked like a little girl about to wet her panties when he heard that voice. She was near his side of the window, appearing out of thin air.

"I am sorry for scaring you, My Precious." She smiled as she said that, signaling that she was coming in.

As soon as he turned his head in the passenger's side, she was seated next to him.

He gulped in air again, and huffed. "Stop doing that... Please."

"I will. Don't worry." She said.

Her onyx eyes boring into him, he couldn't help but say it out loud. "Please change. This form is scary."

"Fear is just a state of mind... It will pass." She replied, though reverting slowly back to her white form to calm him down. She had finished her work, so there was no need anymore as such.

"Why was he smiling at you?" He asked, as soon as he could get his heart rate to normal.

"He was tired of living, My Precious." She answered, "Yet, he was courageous, so he never took matters into his own hands, despite being left alone in this world."

"You think Suicide is cowardly?" He asked again.

"I don't think... I know. It is a universal law. All-Father abhors Suicide." She replied.

"So, who was he?"

"I do not know his name... I just know that he was a soldier back in his days..." She said.

"...Thus, the song." He finished her sentence.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

**[A/N: Nia, I really haven't figured out how Rey can see all of it! ^_^ Aint I supremely dumb? :P Accha, whoever are celebrating today, Eid Mubarak!]**

* * *

She held on to her breath for a moment. Her heart had skipped a beat in that moment, and she knew that it shouldn't have. This was getting more and more dangerous by the day, and she was risking everything here.

But then, why could she not stop?

Oh well, it wasn't like it all would go on till the end of time. Her days with him were numbered from the beginning and he was just another vessel to communicate.

She turned her head away from him, knowing what was about to come. He probably would hate her forever.

But why was that hatred bothering her?

She felt suffocated for a second. She did not want this.

All of this... teasing, sleeping, kissing, everything was fine till it was playful. She couldn't afford anything serious with him.

"I need to leave, My Precious. You'll find your way home, right?" She asked, unsure of how to deal with herself right now.

He looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Yes. I will." He replied.

And she vanished into thin air.

As soon as she left, he was again devoured by that feeling of emptiness, and it made him edgy again. He pushed the accelerator some more, anxious to reach the Haveli now for some reason.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

**[A/N: So, are you all riled up yet?]**

* * *

She breathed, really, really deeply.

"What is bothering you?" An equally soothing voice like hers asked her.

"Auroro... Stop sneaking up on me." She retorted, but a smile nonetheless greeted her.

"Since when did you start letting your guard down so easily, Kirara?" The white haired beauty asked her.

She turned around and saw Auroro standing there with a genuine puzzled look on her face. She was a sister that she'd always count on, but that didn't mean she could tell her what the turmoil was inside her heart.

"Have you... Have you ever thought about why we exist, Auroro?" She tried to divert the topic.

"Yes, I have. I think everyone of us has, Kirara..." She replied.

"And what conclusion did you come to?"

"We were created for this. We were designed to do this. Nobody else would carry out this task, Kirara... So father created us."

She looked deep into the blinding whites of Auroro's eyes, probably trying to find even a speck of untruth in the statement she had just said. But no, there wasn't.

"Kirara, is that what you have been thinking?" She asked, knowing that something was wrong.

Fully aware that she couldn't lie, she did what she was best at. She distracted.

"I am hungry. I'll go feed."

And went off to feed on whatever poor soul she would find in this broody dark night.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

**[A/N : To whoever asked, Yep, Kirara has started to feel something. BTW, Free lunch to whoever guesses where Auroro is from. She is a character of a very famous Marvel Series. And you have probably seen atleast one of her three superhero movies. On another note, To those who know Juleka, you might remember Illyria was her username before Leviathan. Now say thanks to me for telling you the meaning of her name! ^_^ ]**

* * *

She tried to do what she did best. She sang. She sang to whoever was roaming around. And finally, she found prey.

She didn't even consciously want to know what the mortal looked like, but once he was swayed towards her, she couldn't help but notice.

She was in Tirana, a place which used to be famous for Illyrians, back in the days. They always were easy prey, in Illyria, due to their ambiguous nature. Never did they trust others. Always fetched for themselves. She used to admire them, and they were pretty delicious at times too.

But now, even finding one roaming out on streets was difficult. Ohh how she missed Illyria and hated Albania.

She saw into his eyes as she leaned in to kiss him, and noticed they were azure blue. Beautifully deep, if one would say. She twined her fingers into his golden blond locks, feeling there silky textures.

As soon as they mated, she began to give in to the raw hunger inside and started feeding. She didn't waste any time, and left his unconscious body wherever she had found him.

As soon as she had disappeared and now sat on the Rock of Gibraltar, her mind reprimanded her. Why... Why did his blue eyes made her compare the azure ones? Why did his golden blond color feel alien to her? She wanted it to be midnight black... _Just like his. _


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

**[A/N: Woot Woot! Bow Chika Wow Wow coming people!]**

* * *

She flipped on the switch for the lights.

He was sprawled leisurely on his bed, sleeping as if he was the most peaceful of souls in the world.

"Wake Up!" She all but screamed, making him jerk up on his bed.

"W..What?"

"I am hungry." She got a little softer with the sentence, knowing she had just been really weird barging into his room at lord knows what time.

"H-huhh?" He rubbed his eyes, trying to come to terms that she was for real here.

"I said I am hungry... Now wake up." She increased the tone of her voice a little, reaching his bedside.

He opened his eyes fully and tried to see her in the light that was present. He smiled a crooked lopsided smile as soon as he saw the color she was right now.

It just was amazing.

"Cerise, Mind telling me why are you here if you are hungry?" He teased.

She really didn't want to joke around with him. It was enough of an embarrassment that she was full right now and still came to him.

"Because I wanted to feed on you, My Precious." She commanded, getting into the bed, and landing on him.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

**[A/N: hehehehehehee! ]**

* * *

"But I am not hungry, Cerise" He retorted, as she slithered on him sexily.

"Are you alright, My Precious?" She asked him, her hands roaming below his stomach.

"Are you?" He asked her back, sinfully teasing her, though his own body was about to betray him any second.

For a few moments, she wanted to tell him the truth. But then, her sane side took over. She was here. It was a mistake. But then, he didn't need to know that.

He was far too much intuitive, but she didn't need communication right now. She just needed this physical contact with him.

So, without answering, she leaned in, and claimed his lips.

His body had betrayed him already, all the retort in him gone to ashes.

He returned the kiss with passion, his tongue plunging into her mouth. As he explored her crevices, taking in the sweet taste of hers, her hands roamed on his bare back.

Her mind thanked him silently for sleeping without a shirt.

Her body started grinding into his, and she could feel his irritation growing at the clothes acting as a barricade between them.

His need for air over-powering, he separated his lips from hers.

As soon as their eyes met, his hands took hold of the dress she was covered in, and ruthlessly tore it from her. His teeth landed on her collar bone, biting her like a savage eating food after starving for months.

She moaned so blissfully in that moment.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

**[A/N: Baahaaahaaahaaa! *Laughs till it hurts*]**

* * *

Her voice really did give him pain. Painful erection that is.

It would be thoroughly amazing to find out why she had this intense hold on his reactions. It was as if he didn't have any semblance of control left, and he would become the nastiest, basest of creatures possible.

Not that she denied that instinct of his. She instead, found great pleasure in amplifying it. As if feeding on it was the greatest enjoyment ever.

Her dainty hands reached downwards to the hem of his pyjamas, and the next moment, she was getting them off of him.

His bed getting warmer by the seconds with the heat of their bodies, he kissed her feverishly.

Her hands were roaming down, and it was in mere seconds that she found his hard member.

Her beautiful small hands grabbed his throbbing organ fully, eliciting a full-fledged growl out of him. It seemed to greatly delight her, for she continued stroking him with new vigor. He grabbed her wildly, unable to keep control on the amount of force to be exerted and nibbled on her skin hungrily, detaching her from his hot and hard member.

He filled his one hand with both of hers, and held her still in one place under him. He bit her ruthlessly, on every piece of her flesh that he could see, making her groan unbearably.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

**[A/N: I am so tired I am writing this while drowsy.]**

* * *

Strange. That was what it was.

Utterly completely strange.

She was long gone from his side by now. As soon as they had climaxed, she had vanished into thin air, as usual. But the thing was, he was awake.

Wide Awake, that is.

It had been amazing, the sex. But for now, he had come to expect that he would for sure lose consciousness. At the least, everytime, it felt he was robbed of all the energy in his body.

But tonight?

He was wide awake, moving and crawling as if nothing had happened.

She was gone, or else he would have asked her.

He tried getting up... And to his surprise, found himself moving as fluidly as ever. What the hell was with her this time?

Didn't she say she was hungry?

Then how come was he not unconscious by now?

The mystery baffling him enormously, he gave up, and went to kitchen.

He collected a bottle of water, gulped down half the contents and made his way back to the room, hoping that sleep would be gracious enough to come.

He laid down peacefully, closed his eyes, and smiled at the beautiful picture of her his mind made in that moment.

And within a few minutes, sleep did come.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

**[A/N: God Bless IF PMing system change. Now you'll get PMs from me for sure.]**

* * *

"Are you going to tell Calliope?" She asked, her eyes void of any emotion there ever was.

"No. You know I wouldn't." Auroro replied, knowing how hard Kirara was trying in the moment.

"You shouldn't have any fear, Kiri" She tried knocking some sense into her sister. It was dangerous, the path she was treading on.

"Tell me anything, Auroro... Distract me. Please." She pleaded.

After she had left him, he had roamed on her mind freely. Her only salvation till now was that she hadn't fallen in love with him. No, it was just mere attraction right now.

And she was glad, that it was attraction for him too. But the way their paths had been intersecting, it almost seemed as if they were meant to fall onto that treacherous territory sooner or later.

Which would mean only one thing for her.

She shivered at that thought.

She found Auroro's warm hands enveloping her, giving her warmth. She relaxed her stiff and sore body a little, as her sister hummed a beautiful song.

"Why won't you tell mother?" She asked, when finally her song came to an end.

"Because she will tell father. And father loves you too much." She replied.

"And...?" She couldn't comprehend the deeper meaning.

"And nothing..."Auroro finished, "You won't ever see that mortal on earth or heaven or hell after that."

Kirara shivered again.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

**[A/N: Any ideas who father is?]**

* * *

"But I do not love him right now." She replied, after a few minutes of shaking. The idea of him not existing wasn't that easy to shake off.

"Father will never take chances with you." Auroro answered, gently combing her fingers through the amazing jet black hair on Kirara, "He'll put this matter to an end even before a mere second passes through in this world."

"Are you braiding?" Kirara asked, gently distracting herself.

"Yes. I am. Do you not want that?"

"No, it's been a long time since you did it."Kirara said.

Auroro sighed, but continued working, remaining silent.

Her hands moved with love and care, through each strand of hair. She carefully bind each one of them into another, till she was satisfied with one braid and then merged it into bigger one. It was one way of pacifying her sister's turmoil.

And quite frankly, it was her way of...

"...Binding you." She thought out aloud.

"Hmm..?" Kirara asked, a bit perplexed at what Auroro spoke.

"This... This braiding is my way of binding you, sister. Please promise me." Auroro said.

"You are worrying unnecessarily." She replied.

"I never do."

"I promise then." She answered finally, determined to never fail Auroro.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

**[A/N: I am so fucking tired. But its so good to see people accept Auroro. Did you know Storm's real name is Auroro Monroe... from X-Men... ^_^ **

**Some questions I'd like to answer... No, Yogini, no magical powers in her hair. It was just symbolism that while braiding, you get more control of hair.. you bind them together... So Auroro kind of wanted to bind Kirara.. ]**

* * *

"You are braiding Kirara?" Kamisa chirped, watching the scene in front of her.

"Yes, I am, little one." Auroro replied, while Kirara just smiled.

"Will you do mine next, Auroro?" Kamisa asked, unsure of herself.

"Today is your first... Right Kamisa?" Kirara asked.

"Yes, Kirara..."

"Are you feeling alright?" Auroro asked, still braiding.

"Yes, it's not like this is my first interaction with them." Kamisa replied, "I have fed my whole life."

"Yes, do your best, Kamisa." Auroro gave her hope, "And when you come back jubilant, I'll braid you beautifully."

"Thank you, big sister."Kamisa went away, giggling softly.

Both of them saw her soft silhouette disappearing, and then Kirara turned to Auroro.

"Why does father create new ones?" She asked, concerned, "It's not like we are incapable."

"You cannot be in all places at once."Auroro answered, "Besides, why are you asking such irrelevant questions. You know father doesn't create new ones on his own. All-father orders him."

"Why does he listen to All-Father in the first place?"

"Because everybody does. We all exist because of All-Father. You, me, your mortal, father... Everyone."

"He is not My Mortal." Kirara said gravely, "He is JUST a Mortal."

"I believe you. It's almost time that he turns into JUST a mortal. I'll be honest with you Kirara, I only care about you."

"I know."


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

**[A/N: To someone who asked, I don't know what Kamisa means... It's just a name I thought up randomly at that time. There are quite a few characters in this series who can have side-stories of their own. Kamisa, Auroro, Calliope... And the new ones... But that doesn't mean I'll be boring you guys with their side stories. ^_^ I'll concentrate on finishing this one asap. Also, I re-read one of my favorite fan fictions today... Which has put me in an awesome mood.]**

* * *

"Don't tense up. You know he'll never see you once he knows the truth." Auroro eased Kirara, finished with the braiding.

"That is what I am afraid of. He is too adamant." She replied, leaning on to Auroro's shoulder.

"It feels as if you want him to be adamant."Auroro said, "Please Kirara, do not turn blind. You clearly know what happens to our kind when we turn blind."

"Remind me... Remind me please." She breathed, lifelessly.

"You, me, Calliope, Cicili... Everyone... Every one of us love Kamisa. Don't we?" Auroro started, in her tell tale voice.

Kirara just nodded, knowing the whole story herself by heart. Yet, there was just some pacifying horrifying quality lent to it as soon as it was heard in Auroro's voice.

"But you know this, as well as everyone, that there is someone I loved more than I love Kamisa." Auroro's voice was hollow, her breathing shallow, as if on verge of breaking.

"Marileese." Kirara answered.

"MmmHmm."Auroro just nodded, and silently stroked Kirara's forehead.

Kirara knew Auroro wouldn't continue anymore. The pain was just too brutal for her to voice it out loud. She remembered, how Marileese had fallen in love with a mortal, a beautiful, and disappeared as her kind were cursed to be. Kamisa was created as a replacement.

"You and I both know that we were not created to fall in love, Kiri. So, I beg you, please don't. I cannot lose you too."


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

**[A/N: I don't know how you got confused Akku.. Because Marileese was one of the sisters.. She fell in love with a mortal.]**

* * *

"It's about time." She announced.

"Yes, it is. You will be alright, right?" Auroro asked.

"Yes." She answered, turning onyx again.

"Kirara, of all of us, I believe you always look the scariest." Auroro laughed, "Please tone it down. You are not going for the final deliverance tonight."

"Was it too much?" She asked, turning a bit gray.

"Yes. It was."Auroro replied, a twinkle in her eyes, "It is necessary that she hears you tonight, Kiri. You cannot deliver her soul unless that happens."

"I am well aware of that." Kirara replied, turning a dull steely color, "I cannot continue using the medium."

"You have always been the sharpest." Auroro remarked, making her smile in return.

"Auroro... What song do you think I should sing?"

"You already know the answer to that, don't you?"

She closed her eyes upon hearing Auroro's reply. And with all the grace in the world, vanished.

She thought about taking a break for a while, considering how difficult this was going to be. So, she appeared into the cherry blossom tree park that she loved so much.

It had been difficult since the first day. She had to use the medium because the actual mortal that was meant to die wouldn't hear her at all. But then, as always, the rules had stated that using a medium was allowed. So, she was glad when he appeared at the lake side.

She took a deep breath, filling herself with the Sakura smell, and made her way to haveli.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

**[A/N: Sorry. Was sick. Here you go.]**

* * *

She reached the room, as effortlessly as ever. Turning pure white, as no other color seemed to suit right now, she gently approached the lady who appeared to be made out of porcelain.

She held her hand into her own, and softly patted it.

The lady of this house was just so exquisitely beautiful, and so excruciatingly fragile. She almost felt sorry. Watching her intently, she could almost make out the similar features within the mother and the son. No wonder her son had such striking features too.

She smiled, watching her. She got up from where she was sitting, and lightly walked.

_Skin, Pale as the Light of the Moon... _

Her beautiful voice chimed. She hoped the son wasn't around. There was no way he wouldn't hear her.

_Red the rose... Red the rose..._

She reverently watched the almost transparent skin that she had, and continued singing. She was truly beautiful.

_Lips, ripe as the berries in June..._

Her lips were dark wine in color. Even while being unconscious for such a long time, she just looked serenely precious.

Precious, almost like her son.

_Gently as she goes... _

She twirled around her bed, not knocking even one of the intricate wired instruments around the fragile lady. She gently neared her face, and traced her fingers on her face, trying to make her gain consciousness.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

**[A/N: Alright, so probably all of you knew Maya was going to die. No big surprise there. The thing is, Kirara was assigned for Maya's soul. Now lets see what happens next. BTW, I have been getting many requests to continue my ArShi works. If I continue to remain unhappy about the reviews on my KR works, I might just stop these and go write my pending ArShi works. That's all upto you guys.]**

* * *

Rey was pretty sure he was hearing her. He was on the roof, trying to make sense about why she had been like that the other night, and then he had heard her distinctively.

He slowly went down the stairs, an uneasy feeling arising in him at hearing the lyrics of the song she was singing.

It was what she had been singing the first time he met her.

_Eyes, blue as the sea and the sky..._

She twirled and turned. She knew in her heart now that the song was being heard. She had registered the faint opening of the eyes of the beautiful lady of the house... And it made her sigh in relief.

_Water flows, water flows_

But in the next moment, realization hit. Tomorrow night would be the night. She continued singing, but for some reason her voice became melancholy.

_Heart, burning like fire in the night_

She clutched both her hands into themselves, making a helpless fist as her voice chimed on a little louder now. She knew what was coming next, as she could hear footsteps already.

_Gently as she goes ..._

She touched the fragile lady for one last time, and completed her song. As she raised her eyes, she saw him standing at the door, shivering.

She smiled at him, sadly, and in the depth of her heart, knew what he would do next.

He couldn't see clearly right now. Everything was going red. He took hastened heavy steps towards her, jerked her limbs, and threw her out of the room, into the gallery.

"You WITCH!" He thundered, "You BLOODY FUCKING WITCH!"


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

**[A/N: Yaaayy! I finally get to start a new arc. Happy Janmashtami people. Few days ago, I re-read all my A/Ns and laughed my ass out. The amount of babbling I do is amazing. Today is a really special and happy day for me. It's one of those days when I feel happy with the choices I made in life. I wish you all get to experience such days too. ^_^]**

* * *

There was a time when nothing existed. Such beauty, such simplicity, when nothing existed at all.

But then, All-father wanted the beauty to exemplify. It wasn't something miniscule. But then, when would anything ever done by all-father be.

So, he created the archangels. He created Raphael, Michelangelo and the sorts. He loved them. And they loved him to every bit of life in them.

"Father, why are you creating them?" Gabriel asked, reverent of him.

"You see my child, I have no reasons to." All-father replied, "But then, I have no reason not to."

"Will they be as flawless as us, Father?" Raphael asked, flapping his wings.

"I am not creating anything without conscience, my child."Father replied, "So, I am hoping they should be flawless."

The heavens glistened with all the serenity there ever was. The floating clouds passed by, making everything more beautiful than it was.

The archangels were surrounding their father, whom all they worshipped. After all, why wouldn't they?

But then, none of them really understood the purpose of what father was doing. What was the need to populate that planet with such a species?

"If they are going to be as immaculate as us, Father..." Lucifer asked, "...then why are you creating them on earth, and not here?"


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

**[A/N: One more and finally Suki will read this. I have a bad feeling about everything tonight. Why is that so? Why am I this superstitious about things? I think I'll start a new series. I usually write the best when my mood is off. Which one do you want? Vaish's wish or Nia's wish?]**

* * *

"It is lonely there on that planet, don't you think, My lovely child?" Father asked.

"But it is not. There are creatures there." Lucifer replied, still puzzled as to what was the need in the first place.

"Now, now Lucifer... Are you questioning me?" Father asked back, and Lucifer could feel him get a little agitated.

Strange, as it was. Father never really needed to defend anything to anyone of them. But then, when had they ever questioned him?

So, Lucifer thought, was it wrong of him to question him regarding this?

Maybe it was.

He decided to not question further, but somewhere, it still did not make any sense as to why Father wasn't populating heaven more.

It wasn't as if there were too many angels in the first place. And angels loved him. So, logically, why not create creatures that loved him so much, had infinite bounds of intelligence, and were pure out and out.

Why not create more creatures which would never have the capacity of doing anything wrong, because there was no malice in the minutest of their particles?

Instead, father was busy molding an altogether new creation, which was volatile, to say the least. Father himself was not fully aware of what the new creatures would be capable of.

Then Why?

Why was he creating them?

* * *

**[A/N2: I was just about to update and saw Nia's comments! Girl you blew my bad mood away! I love you! And yeah people, she burst the bubble too.. So if you wanna clear some doubts, go ask her.. She knows the story..! ^_^ I love how we are on the same frequency and you guessed the story! And me too.. I really feel sorry for him.. All he did was love too much..! Now, as a reward, you get pure KR after confession fluff! Muaaah!]**


End file.
